A Falling Star
by Sydney.d
Summary: S.P.D. She's in critical condition. He's brokenhearted. What is going to happen? A Sky,Syd,Jack love triangle. Stay tuned! CH 27: Goodbyes POSTED!
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Dreams I

**Ch 1: Shattered Dreams I**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers.

_PS. Hello everyone, before you continue, I guess you should be able to guess from the title that this is gonna be the teary soapy drama. Enjoy and review at the same time. No flames pls._

**

* * *

**

She stirred in her sleep. It was an uncomfortable one. _Can't get up_, she thought. Noises were coming from her bedside. Beads of perspiration trickled down her forehead. She felt a warm cloth slapped against her head. Her whole body shook, and she punched air with her two fists wildly. Then, she fell back, unconscious again.

"Doctor, how is she?" Jack rushed into the infirmary and demanded.

The S.P.D doctor did not reply, but shook his head instead. Jack turned to the others who stood several feet from her bedside, while Z sat next to her, trying in avail to awaken the unconscious weak body.

"How long has it been already?" Jack asked again.

This time the doctor spoke in a quiet voice, "It's been three days already. She suffered severe injury in her brain, a clod that has been removed. It was a most difficult surgery. I would say she's one lucky patient and…"

"I don't care the difficulty of this surgery. I command you to tell me if she will wake up and when will she wake up?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that either. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear apologies, damn it. I want an answer." Jack pushed his way to the girl and held one of her hand in his big one.

_She looked so frail, so vulnerable. Please God, you must let her get up. I do not believe God, but I do now. Please. _Jack pleaded. He held her hand and touched his head, whispered in his low voice, "Wake up, my dear. It's Jack. I've gotten a haircut. Just the way you wanted, short, commando style."

A hand placed on Jack's shoulder. Jack knew it was Sky, red ranger now. While he, Jack had gone to join the army, assuming role as a high-ranking officer.

Z fought back tears and stood up silently. She walked towards Bridge, who spread his arms and held her close in his warmth. The air tensed. Nobody said anything.

As the others cleared away, Jack sat there for a long time, staring into space. The minute he received news of her, he stepped away from his mission, took a private jet and rushed back. He did not give a damn to breaking any rules, or whatever pain-in-the-neck orders from his superiors. Nothing bothered him so much than, this. And the only one word that could describe his feelings now was, fury and heartbreak.

He hadn't felt this way for a long time. Not even when Allie left him for another guy, far richer but less macho definitely. Right now, he felt useless and weak. Wanting to take her place instead. It broke his heart. His cheeks were wet. He cried, he really did. It wasn't tears of devastation but it was tears of sorrow. He hit his fist against the wall. It cracked a little, but he didn't felt any physical pain.

The smell of hot coffee wafted in the air. Sky handed Jack a cup and he took it without so much as look at it. Sky led the way outside the infirmary. They sat there for the longest moment of their life in silence.

Jack spoke finally. "I am ready. Tell me what you know, Sky. Do not hide anything from me already."

"Trying to order me just like before huh?" Sky said, trying hard to lighten the tension. Jack tried to smile but he couldn't so he continued to straight into Sky's eyes.

Sky sighed. "It was one of those hit-and-run accidents. You were on mission most of the time around the year. And when she received news that you were coming back, she was elated. Rushing up and down the malls, buying stuffs, getting ready for your return." Sky paused and ruffled his hair. "Really, you shouldn't have told her when you were coming back." Jack shot him a dangerous look.

"Okay, that part was a reprimand from me. She's like a little sister and I like her a lot. I think she deserved more."

"You think you can provide her better. After all this years, you haven't really given up, have you? She doesn't love you, damnit. It's me she loves, not you." Jack reminded Sky and he looked shock.

Jack gulped his coffee. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was, I was just being a bloody jerk."

"I understand." Sky replied and patted Jack's back. "Now, if you need me, you know where to find me."

Jack nodded and stared back into space again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Dreams II

**Ch 2: Shattered Dreams II**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Power Rangers  
_Harlow everyone, I'm back. Here's chap 2, enjoy and oh do do doreview... Luv ya!_

**

* * *

**

Bridge and Z walked towards the infirmary hoping there will be good news this time.

"Jack isn't coping well, I see."

"I know my god-brother. This is gonna be one of the worst ordeal for him. But I just hope that he will come out of it anytime." Z's wide eyes brimmed with tears.

Bridge comforted her gently. They weren't in a relation of any sort but they were best friends. She had always run to him when she met with mishaps. Z would cry on his shoulder and clutched his hand as if clinging for dear life for hours.

He would sit down and give her advice, only to annoy her more. But at least he managed to charm her with buttery toasts and midnight comedies. They each had individual rooms, so Sky wasn't affected with the constant flicking of channels.

Sky was sad. Bridge knew. They grew up together, fought together and had been tossed into mud by him several times. Bridge needn't have to use his powers to figure out Sky's feelings. The look in his eyes was undeniable that he treated her more than a sister. But Bridge kept quiet. It was that obvious. The unspoken feelings.

Their slow walk came to a stop. Z bought some cereal on the way, "With strawberries please, thank you." Strawberries and cereal was Jack's favorite breakfast.

What greeted them caught them dumbfounded. It was such a sight in the infirmary. Z dropped the cereal.

The vulnerable patient awoke, clearly in a daze. She finally spoke.

"Where am I?" she clutched her head and fell back into bed, closing her eyes.

Jack, who was sitting beside her, reached out and grabbed her into his arms. Jack, who hadn't cleaned himself since his return. Jack, who was still in his uniforms. Jack, who was once their leader, more composed and more dignified. The old Jack was gone. This was a man, who had suffered in many government missions.

It was much more than nabbing a couple of market thieves. Jack became a man, who risen up from a weapons specialist to an officer. It was one of the many big things he had accomplished.

"Honey, you are in the infirmary. You have slept for days. But you awoke, thank god. How are you feeling, my dear?"

Her head spun. She was too giddy. She tried to speak but spewed all over Jack instead.

Doctor and nurses stepped forward and did the usual checking while Jack stood aside in helpless defeat.

Sky handed a black t-shirt to him with the colonel insignia on it. "She will be alright. She awoke." Sky spoke in short phrases, typical Sky. Jack nodded with joy. _God had heard him and answered his prayers. _He thanked God again.

The doctor cleared his throat for attention. "I am glad to say that she's in no danger and that she is allowed to be given solid food bit by bit. Some walk, but no vigorous exercise or battle…"

"What am I doing here?"

Z dashed forward and hugged her, "I'm glad you are alright, you worried us all, pinkie."

Bridge grinned. Sky smiled.

She looked around, tired eyes moved to everyone in the room, staring at the so foreign looking place and at the unfamiliar faces. She tried to push away the girl in yellow with her weak limbs. Like a newborn child, the only person whom she had developed a kinship was the guy in blue.

She struggled hard to try recalling his name, but to no avail. She glanced at them and at the surrounding again. She doesn't remember this place at all or why she was here. She had asked two questions, both of which unanswered. She gave up and mumbled for a glass of water.

The guy in red poured a glass and gave it to her. She took it and mouthed thanks. Jack felt weird. _Shouldn't she be glad that he was here? She had been looking forward for this moment for months. Then why was she staring at him as if he was a stranger? Give her sometime, she just awaken, better than never._

He crooned, "Baby, you got to listen to the doctor and have sufficient rest. No battles and no punching."

Finally, she asked in a louder voice, "Why are you calling me honey, dear and baby? I'm not anyone's baby. Stop calling me that."

Jack winced. _Why was he calling her that? Oh god, now what was happening? Can anyone tell me?_

"Baby, why are you saying this? Surely you don't mean it, right?"

She stared at him and started to shake her head violently. " I don't know who you are. Leave me alone." She held her head with both her hands and started sobbing. "Just leave me alone," she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Everyone started to surround her, asking questions, staring at her as if she was a display item. She hated it. She screamed and gathered what little strength she had to throw pillows at them.

The nurses started to chase them out. She was getting unstable. With what little choice he had, the doctor jabbed her with a tranquilizer.

Before long, he stepped outside only to be questioned by the gang.

"Doctor," Jack demanded, "What on earth is going wrong? Why doesn't she recognize me at all?"

"Hold on. She is under sedation now. Very unstable and she needs more rest. When she awakes again and ready to talk, one of my nurses will let you know. Right now, please leave."

"You're asking me to leave?" Jack poked a finger on the doctor's chest.

The doctor gave him a look that says, _are you going to defy that?_

He grabbed the doctor's collar, "She had better be alright when she gets up. Otherwise, you'll pay. I mean it."

Z pulled her brother's hand and dragged him out. "You need some rest. Go get a bath, we'll get you when she wakes up again. Promise."

Jack looked at Z. He had allowed her to do anything to him without scolding her or shouting at her. _She was one of his weakest link, _he thought and headed to bath in anger. _He would be back, _he sworn. _She needs me now. Wait for me, please._

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Dreams III

**Ch 3: Shattered Dreams III**

**Disclaimer**: Dun own Power Rangers

_Ps. Harlow, just stay tuned to my story. Uh-uh, I'm not disclosing anything at all. So, do read and dun forget to review. Okay, luv ya lots! Once agn, no flames.

* * *

_

She started to dream again. She was feeling agitated at the moment. She opened her eyes and shot up from the bed, panting. Everyone had left. It was only a dream. She reached for the glass of water.

The glass shattered and shards of glasses fell all over on the floor. Jack ran in at the next instance.

"Water?" He asked even though he fetched another glass from the dresser.

She stared at his movements. This was the second time in the day he got water for her. She mouthed a thank-you and laid her head against the white wall. She lowered down her head and saw a needle poking into her left hand.

Jack must know what she was trying to do for he reached over and spoke to her patiently, "Don't, it's for your own good. I may not know what it is for, but it's there for a purpose."

She frowned, but stopped looking at it. For a long time, Jack sat there and watched her with flames in his eyes while she glanced away uneasily. It was obvious that he wanted her.

_So familiar, yet so distant. _She thought.

"Do you remember me?" Jack spoke softly and shakily.

She stared into his hazel brown eyes and saw her reflection in there. She tried to think real hard. But sad as it was, her mind was a total blank. She shook her head.

Jack held her hand. "Do you know who you are?" He asked again.

This time, she was shocked. _Who am I? I don't know. I don't even know my name. What am I doing here? Who is he? _She shook her head hard again and pulled her hand from his hard grip. _Is he a murderer? He must want to kill me. _She tried to push him away.

Jack wore an anguished look. Who was he kidding? She doesn't remember him at anymore. He didn't know why she was acting like this. Was it because he left S.P.D and she blamed him? Or was it because he didn't quit the army? Was this some kind of a joke she was pulling now? It could be, and after a while, she would run to him and hug him again, just like old times.

"Honey, don't pull this joke on me okay." He tugged her hand. This time placed a freshly picked pink rose onto her palm. "Your favorite."

"You," He pointed at her, "special force pink ranger of S.P.D academy. You'd never wear other color than pink. Sky, Bridge and Z are your best friends as well as your partners.

"While I'm the commanding red ranger." She listened to his every word trying hard to recall.

"I save you in battles couple of times. We bickered often. We had food fights. And we defeated Grumm together. I left S.P.D shortly. Allie became my girlfriend. We were in the line of business. You and the rest donated clothes to us for sales and for giving away. I left again shortly. Didn't make out well with Allie. I headed to the army and started of as a weapon specialist."

Jack walked towards the glass window and glanced outside. "One fine day, I came back. We fell in love, and we still are now. At least, I thought we do. I left with your photograph in my wallet." He shoved his wallet openand took it out. It was a picture of her in pink, during her birthday. She was smiling happily and gestured to the presents behind her.

He advanced towards her and handed the picture to her as well. She flipped it and saw, "He _was brave. He was a soldier. He thought of you_." She handed it back to him.

"You gave that to me when I was returning back to base camp. I told you I would be back. And I did. We had a promise and we exchanged something. A token of love. Do you know what it was? The ring on your finger." He heaved out a heavy breath, "and you know what, you won't forget these memories at all. Because you are my girlfriend, my dearest person in my whole life."

She felt ill all over again. She wanted him to stop, and return her peace. A gulf of nausea hit her.

Jack grabbed her again, "You are Syd. My dearest Syd. Don't joke to me anymore. I'm home. I'm back. Tell me you are playing one of your tricks again."

"NO, go away. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed loudly, so loud that the walls shook.

All at once, the door slid opened. Nurses ran in and pulled him away from her. Sky, Bridge and Z who stood outside rushed in as well.

"Syd, what are you doing? I'm Jack." Jack pushed the nurse away. None of them was able to stop him while one of the nurse sprinted out to get the doctor.

"SYD!" Jack almost cried out.

"Let her go, Jack. She's still bedridden. She's ill." Sky advised.

"NO!"

"Jack. You aren't helping her. You're agitating her."

"I don't want you here, go away Sky. It's none of your business."

"It's my business alright. I'm in-charge here." Sky strode towards them and pulled him from her. She looked at them helplessly. Her head spun.

"SHUT UP, SKY. Who do you think you are?"

They started a one-on-one battle. Bridge and Z looked at one another. What had gotten into those two?

"For once, Jack. Spare a thought for her. She maybe your girlfriend but clearly she's still not fully recovered."

Jack punched him. "I knew you haven't gave her up." Sky avoided the punch.

"It isn't true."

"Yeah right."

"Guys, c'mon. You are in the infirmary." Bridge interrupted but was ignored.

A faint voice said, "headache." But no one could hear her.

"I don't understand you, why are you acting like this?"

"Because SKY," Jack shouted loud for all to hear, "SHE'S MY FIANCEE. SHE"S SYDNEY DREW, SOON TO BE SYDNEY DREW LANDORS. THAT'S WHY! NOW YOU KNOW, SO GET OUTTA MY WAY."

Sky dropped his arms in defeat.

The doctor barged in. "I told you to leave her alone until I gave you permission for visiting hours. Now move out of my way."

Z was still gaping from the incident.

XXX

The doctor walked out. "She's fine now. But, no one is to enter. I'm telling you, she's suffered amnesia, memory loss. It maybe temporary or permanent and it depends on her. Try not to agitate her, as she will get headaches.

"However, you can try to get her to move in familiar circles. Get her memory back. It is allabout luck. And remember, do what she likes to. And if she doesn't, do not force her." With that, the doctor left, leaving them still in shock by the bombshell dropped by the doctor.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Every Heart

**Ch 4: Every Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR.

_PS. Back with achapter four. Thanks to those who reviewed and for those who haven't, aww c'mon... Hear from ya soon! Squealed smiles...Can't tell you anything so you have to read till the end to know the end._

**

* * *

**

Sydney recovered physically faster than anticipated. For the next couple of days, she began taking solid food and able to take light walks around the garden. She loved the smell of fine scented roses blossoming and the creeping plant, morning glory that looked authentic to her.

She recalled the incident earlier the day before. Jack had tried to talk to her, trying to revive her memories but got all worked up instead. He had stormed out of the room while she looked at him in resentment. Did she really have a past with him? What was he really like? She seemed to be afraid of him more than like.Her thoughts were disrupted when a clear and low voice interrupted.

"Hey, thought I would find you here. Why are you walking around yourself, where's Z?"

Sydney looked up to stare into a sea of dark cobalt eyes. That was, Sky. His name suited him perfectly. He was all but the most patient with her compared to the restShe had always wondered why she had developed a kinship with Sky. Had they been close friends before? Or was it because he seemed to be the nice, overly protected brother? She didn't know, but she liked the feeling of having Sky around.

Her impression of her friends were, both Jack, who claimed he was her fiancé and Z were reckless people while Bridge spoke like a, well, a clown.

All of them had been formally reintroduced to her and she learnt that her name was Sydney. She had asked about her parentage but Cruger, her supposed commander, a doggie, said they were away. _There were queer looking people here, at the academy, _she thought. A dog that talks, a feline looking Kat and more.

She wanted to ask more but as she struggled to recall those past memories, her head throbbed a lot.

"I love the gardens. They give me a sense of peace and tranquility. Sky, did I enjoy garden trips before?"

Sky looked at her, eyes almost burning with intensity. "You'd love the roses more than the garden before. You never like soil as it got your soles dirty then."

Sydney heard a beeping sound coming from Sky. She watched him whipped out a, a cell phone or walkie-talkie of some sort and spoke, "_I'm on my way. Over._" Was he heading somewhere else?

When he ended the conversation, he found her frowning at his morpher. He explained to her, "That's a morpher. You have one too. It's in safe keeps with Commander Cruger."

"Where are you going?" She asked. She needed Sky's company and prayed that he didn't have to go do whatever he was supposed to do.

"Oversee some matters. I will be back as soon as I can, Syd. Be careful." His tall and strong build cowered her as he bent down to kiss her cheek, and then strode off in large steps.

XXX

Nobody came to look for her that afternoon. She had her meal alone and darted off around the academy in ordinary pink clothes.

As she walked, she noticed everyone stared at her. Some curious, some suspicious, some nodded while some greeted her with respect. She smiled at a male cadet who was so shocked he hit against the pillar.

"Careful," she called out and smiled brightly before walking away. Along the way, she approached a group of chattering cadets and overheard them immersed in their conversation. She heard her name being called.

"Didn't you see? Cadet Drew, she's so different from before. It's like she's changed a total person. She wasn't even involved in our training today."

She stood there and listened to them. It seemed that no one had noticed her presence at all. Was she supposed to be in any training? Is that her occupation?

"Exactly, A squad ma'am didn't attend the emergency meeting called by Commander. I heard from my friend that she smiled at everyone she saw. Isn't that weird?"

"Yea," said a girl, "It's like S.P.D pink princess doing playacting."

"Jeez, you girls. I bet she just wanted to change for Jack."

"No way, I heard from a C squad cadet that Cadet Drew tossed him out of her room, not only that, she yelled at him too."

What was she like before? Why's everyone paying attention to her? Just who is she anyway? A thousand questions popped in her mind again. She really wished her memories would come back soon.

One of the whispering cadets turned and saw her standing couple of feet away. He whispered something to the group and they looked back at her, and then scurried off immediately as if she was a plague. She hated the current her now.

XXX

"Syd, I'm glad I found you." Jack called out from behind. She was on her way back to her room, only to be stopped by Jack again. He just wouldn't give up, she groaned.

She turned to face him. "Hi," she greeted without warmth.

He grabbed her hand and started jogging. Sydney trod behind. "Jack, hold on, where are we going?" He kept quiet but continued the small jog.

Before long, they found themselves standing on sandy beaches, watching the big waves lapped against the dock with wet, rhythmic slap.

"Syd, do you remember, this was the place," he pointed to the spot they were standing, "you agreed to my proposal?"

"We exchanged our rings here. The one on your finger is red, while mine is pink, and we had it engraved pink and red with our names." He pointed to her finger and urged her to look at it.

"Jack, there isn't any ring on my finger," she spoke in a quiet voice.

Jack stiffened at her words. "What do you mean?" he stared at her finger. "Syd, did you think I was lying? Where is the ring? Is it kept somewhere during your surgery then?"

She closed her eyes and opened again. "There isn't anything on me when I was found."

For a long minute, Jack stood there, his mind brimming with all the questions he needed answered. "Do you know that Syd, to hold a ring marked your honorable and high status in S.P.D? You may not know that, but Cruger had once reprimanded me when I threw it away."

Sydney kept quiet and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Jack. But I really don't know where the ring is, or how important it is. Neither can I recall you propose nor I agreeing to them. I'm really sorry." As she said that, she back away, tears falling in rapid motions.

Jack stared at her small frame disappeared. Thunder rumbled across the heavens with all the force of a cannon. Anger, hot and scorching, flared in his eyes and vanished quickly. He shouldn't be angry with her. He's willing to give her more time. And he would.

XXX

The next couple of days had been spent with Sky. Sydney had placed her trust in him and pushed Jack away. Although Jack had tried to talk to her, she had shouted and threw things at him.

The worst had happened.

"Miranda Jakobs. I demand to see my superior." A woman with voluptuous body, clad in green army uniform. Her long hair was bundled up in French bun as she tapped on the table of the academy's ground floor.

A scared looking cadet with freckles stared at her and replied shakily, "Credentials? Who is your superior?"

"Lt. Colonel Landors. Where is he?"

"You need an appointment in order to see him."

"Appointment? Are you kidding? No one speaks to me like that!" she sauntered off and spat, "if you don't let me see him, I shall barge in myself."

Jack was just stepping out of the elevator when he saw the little exchange. He stepped forward.

Miranda brightened up when she saw him. "Colonel," she greeted.

He nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Orders from the top require you to return immediately, Sir."

"Got it. You may leave," he waved his hand asking his assistance to leave.

"No can do, Sir. Orders from the top were to bring you back. We are still in a middle of a mission, Sir."

"Damn it. I know that, Miranda. Just give me more time."

"In that case, I shall have to bunk in here until you are ready to leave." Miranda picked up her baggage near the door.

"Miranda, my order for you is to go back."

"I'm sorry, but I had a direct order from the top." She maybe saying sorry, but she wasn't sorry at all. Miranda had wondered why the Lt. Colonel was back here. But whatever it was, she was determined to get him to return with her. She had begged their chief to issue this order and they had thought twice before obliging her.

Jack was fuming already. He barked out a command asking the cadet to make arrangements for Miranda and left. She smirked at the cadet who hated Miranda at first sight, no doubt of her beauty. Any blind person would have guessed whatever Miranda had in mind.

XXX

Little did Sydney know that she was losing her fiancé, Jack away to the smirking Miranda as she isolated herself away from him.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Heart

**Ch 5: Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Dont own PR! 

_Hello there everyone. Here comes Ch 5, hope you like it. Do review yup, love u guys loads... N hear from ya soon!_

**

* * *

**

A week had past. Sydney had been happy and enjoyed every moment of Sky's company. The only thing that had made her upset was the uptight attitude of Jack and his pushiness. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Can't he tell that she has become a totally different person now and that the past is a past? A frown knitted at her brow. She hoped that Jack would just snap out of it.

Sky had brought her to the malls and she had chosen some nice clothes to wear. She laughed when she saw her wardrobe full of pink clothes and pink shoes. There wasn't a thing not in pink.

This day, however, before her trip out again, Jack came to look for her. She almost rolled her eyes.

"I'm hitting the malls soon." She told Jack impatiently as she lifted her wristwatch. There was still two hours to spare. Jack watched her walked towards the café and followed behind closely.

Sydney ordered sparkling water while Jack ordered a cup of coffee. They sat in awkward silence.

"Syd," he spoke carefully, "I'm returning to the army soon." He stopped, waiting for her to react.

She lifted an eyebrow. He's going to stop pursuing her after all this while? She felt her heart twisted. She couldn't explain that feeling and dismissed it quickly.

"Okay, when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible, that was my direct order from the top."

Sydney nodded. "Jack, I think you should just go ahead. Don't waste too much time on me. I don't think I'm worth your trouble." She averted her eyes from him as she spoke. Her fingers toyed with the napkin unconsciously. "I think I'm not good enough for you, Jack. Perhaps there are other better girls, far better than me."

Jack almost lose it then. "Syd," he spoke with urgency, "you know that I don't want other girls. It's you who made me what I am today. Syd, you are my light and my soul. I don't think I can live without you."

Sydney was shocked at his revelations that it scared her. She stood up to leave but was interrupted by a set of heels clicking on the floor, "Landors, I'd been looking all over for you." Miranda's loud southern drawl and strong scented perfume diffused around the café had successfully tossed the heads of all the males at the café.

Miranda was all but used to this kind of attention men thrown to her. She was a born beauty and she knew it. Jack's soft look immediately dropped to a dead serious expression. Miranda had caught that look. He never cast any females that kind of look before. She was furious but composed herself.

"I didn't ask for you to be here, did I?" Jack didn't ask for a nosy assistant. She had shown capability during the missions but she sure was someone difficult to shrug off. There weren't a better choice other than her in the army.

"I just wanted to ask you out for lunch. After all you're the only one I know here." She explained matter-of-factly.

Sydney took this opportunity to escape. "Jack, I," she stammered, "I've got to go." Her knees felt weak but she forced herself to stand up and walk off hurriedly. As she left, she heard a loud, "Listen SYDNEY DREW, I WON'T GIVE UP, NOT UNTIL YOU ARE MY WIFE." Followed by the clapping and cat callings from the table and the drained color from Miranda's face.

It took seconds before Miranda turned to catch a glimpse of Jack's interest, Sydney Drew. So it was her who caught his attention all this while. She had wondered if Jack was a homosexual, apparently not. So this little Sydney, she looked like a thin, walking corpse. No make-up, and her clothes were so ordinary it was almost plain.

Whatever it was, Miranda swore that she wouldn't let Sydney snatched Jack away. And she knew Sydney won't be a threat, after all she couldn't quite care less about Jack. Boy, wasn't she just stupid to let go of Jack. Stupid or not, she's determined not to be defeated that easily.

Her face whitened again as she saw Jack stormed off, leaving her all alone in the café with several other men gawking at her.

XXX

Both Sky and Sydney had just returned from their shopping trip. And although Sky had never enjoyed walking through the malls, he had enjoyed being a companion of Sydney's. Sydney had laughed at his lame jokes and threaded her arm through his while she squealed at everything she saw. Sky shook his head in laughter, a princess and forever a princess she will be, memory loss or not.

Sky was walking out of the bathroom and whistling when he saw Z hovering along the corridor. He stopped and waved.

"Hi, Sky. Care to talk for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Sky was on his best mood, which was very rare. Confiding to him about her and Bridge? He must have turned into Love Doctor overnight.

They sat down on the cushions. Sky began flipping the magazine that Sydney had gotten for him that afternoon while Z just sat there, looking at him.

"Z," Sky waved his hands in front of Z's face, "You said you wanted to talk?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, talk." She nodded blankly, still mesmerized by Sky's features. Sky had been the most handsome man in the academy. He had almost knocked her off the first time he stood forward to nab Jack and her. He was a damn good looking single and available man here. All right, what was she thinking now? She was here to talk and talk she will do.

Sky folded his arms and stared at her, clearly waiting for her to speak.

She swallowed, "We need to talk."

"I believe we are doing so, Z. I'm still waiting." Sky almost laughed. He had never seen Z so distracted. She must have spent too much time with Bridge.

Z cleared her throat. Does he have to be so goddamn gorgeous? No wonder all the female population gaped at him every time he passed by even though he may be scolding their heads off. "It's about Jack," she paused and saw him stiffened, "and Syd." He gave her a look, telling her to go on.

"I think Syd is way out of your league, Sky." She let it out quickly. He had a stony look and she couldn't quite read what he was feeling now. No matter what, it isn't good.

"I mean it. Although Jack doesn't say, but he flat-out loves her more than I have seen him paid any attention to a girl before."

"Of course, since he had made her his fiancée without so much as informing us."

"How did you know if it wasn't Syd who wanted to keep it low profile?"

Sky had not thought about that. But he figured that was enough of talk already. "Z, if there isn't any more things to tell me, I guess it's the end of this conversation. Good night, Z."

Before he left, she said, "Even if you don't spare Jack a thought, think about Syd. What happens if she gets her memory back?"

XXX

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Hearts

**Ch 6: Broken Heart II**

**Disclaimer: **Dont own PR.

_Hey there, here's chapter 6. Pls read and review! Thanks :) _

**

* * *

**

Sky wanted to slap himself. What was he doing? That's Jack's girlfriend, correction, and fiancée. Who was he kidding? Sure Sydney and he shared a brief romance before, but that was a long time ago. Besides, it was he who pushed her away then. He dreaded to think of the past.

Damn, and right now he so wish to rekindle that summer romance again, badly. But that wouldn't be fair to the both of them. Especially Sydney who is so vulnerable now. How can he be taking advantage of her?

Z was right; Sydney may regain her memory any time. What happens if Sydney realizes that he had been kind of a third party, trying to break them up? She would hate him forever, and that is the last thing Sky wanted. Why does it seem like he was Mr. Bad Guy now?

Sky glanced at the digital clock at his bedside. Fifteen minutes to midnight. He cursed. There were still many things lined up for him to do tomorrow. He needed this sleep, then began tossing and turning the entire night. He was just too restless to go to sleep.

XXX

Z found Sydney at the lounge, eating and absorbed in a book. She had to admit being shock. When was the last time Sydney grabbed a book, much less enjoying herself. Z strode up to her table, "Hi, Syd," and flopped down onto a seat opposite Sydney.

"Oh hi, Z. Is it your break time already?" Sydney placed the novel she was reading aside, and drifted her eyes to the door as though looking for someone.

"Expecting someone?" Z asked.

Sydney blushed. "Nope, I was just wondering if it's Sky break too. You know, since you guys are training together."

Z stared at Sydney accusatively for a couple of seconds. No point in that. She lost her memory, idiot. Z changed the topic and asked in a casual tone, "so what sort of book are you reading? You don't read in the past unless you count magazines, that is."

"It's a novel. Sky chose this book for me. He told me it was nice and true enough, it was. So when Sky's not around, I would read." Sydney had stars in her eyes. "I can't believe I loathed books in the past, Z."

Z twitched her nose. Had aliens abducted their S.P.D princess? She so had a three-sixty degree changeover. Okay, she didn't know amnesia could cause personality alteration so much.

A soft voice interrupted Z's thought. "Z, enjoy your meal. I'm off." Before she could react, Z watched Sydney picked up her book, and walked straight into the arms of Sky.

XXX

"Where are we going, Sky?"

"Pick up something from the mall, for Jack."

Sydney's heart flipped at the sound of Jack's name. "We?"

Sky looked at her stun look. "Yes, we. Unless you have already prepared something." Sky laughed.

"But wouldn't it be odd? I mean we aren't a couple or something," Sydney blinked her eyes innocently.

"Well, I've never gotten a gift for someone. And I need guidance on that, so while you crack you head, I foot the bill." Sky explained.

XXX

"Syd, I guess this will be the last chance we have spending together alone." Jack told a quiet Sydney who sat on a beach chair staring into space.

The other guys were preparing a farewell party for former S.P.D cadet, Jack Landors, while both of them shared a quiet moment at the beach. Sydney took out a small package and handed it to Jack.

He accepted it happily. "You needn't have to."

"But Sky insisted!" Sydney insisted with more emotion than ever.

Jack's face darkened. It was all about Sky. Sky this Sky that. He could feel the anger rising from his stomach. With a blank look on his face, he nodded. "Thank Sky for me." Then walked away into the dark. Jack left, heart-broken. _I guess it's the end then. _No point in staying here. Sydney had made it so clear that way. He was even foolish enough to agree not to leave with Miranda as long as Sydney asks him to stay. This time, he was determined to leave at first light.

Sydney watched Jack moved away quickly. She wanted to punch herself. Sydney couldn't explain the anguish she was feeling now at the sight of Jack, walking away from her for the first time. Yes, it was always her who walked away from him not the other way round. Their story had come to an end. Tears started brimming in her eyes. She wanted to cry.

XXX

Jack's bag and Miranda's tote aligned beside their feet. The whole of S.P.D stood in two parallel rows, saluting and waving their goodbyes to the former cadet who had glory to the academy. The package lay in his bag, still unwrapped. He had left the rest of the gifts with Bridge, insisting that it wouldn't be convenient to bring with him to the mission.

But Sky's and Sydney gift lay in his bag for the simple reason that it was handed to him by Sydney. Sydney, the one name that engraved in his heart, their dying love.

Today, Jack was clad in his green Lt. Colonel uniform, badges all in place. Black S.P.D T-shirt beneath. Two days ago, Cruger had a talk with him. That if he quitted the army, S.P.D doors will be open for him. Jack had asked what he will do if he returns? Cruger had told him that he would take up the position of black ranger, a rankalmost on par withCruger. Jack had declined the offer.

He turned to Miranda, "Let's go." Jack hated farewells. He admitted to hoping Sydney would be here to bid him goodbye. Apparently he was wrong. Sky, Bridge and Z were there and Z was teary looking.

Sky moved forward in three swift strides. "Jack."

"Take care of Syd." Jack hadn't say for him. He had lost her to Sky. "If anything happens to her, I swear I'll hunt you down."

Sky nodded, "Good luck."

"When do I need one?" Jack picked up his bags and marched off with Miranda close beside. _Not even Sweetney can hold him back or whatever name it was, Jack was hers now, _Miranda thought smugly.

XXX

By the time the mission wasclose tocompletion, Jack almost broke down. He worked day and night. It was approximately a month He drank during breaks and had frequent hangovers. He never drink before although he was a good drinker, he didn't know why he was doing that now.

Miranda stepped into Jack's tent. He looked much older than the last she saw him. Jack heard her. "What do you want?"

"Landors. Stop drinking."

"Why should you care?" He shouted at her face. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Jack Landors! Are you crazy? I won't leave you at a time like this." Miranda screamed back.

Jack wanted to pour out his miseries. He wanted to confide in someone and Miranda knew him better than anyone right now. Miranda saw Jack softened a bit.

Before he could stop her, she pressed her soft body forward. Their lips met with each other. Hers with urgency. Jack had drunk too much and thought the woman he was holding was Sydney or rather, imagined she was Sydney. The kiss went on and on, harder and deeper. His hunger for her gnawed at his belly. Miranda stretched her arms upward, circling his neck and lifted her face once more for his kiss.

He started to undress her in a swift move until, "Jack. I love you so much. I'd waited this moment for so long."

He pulled away from her abruptly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. It will never happen again." He ruffled his hair in agitation. He had missed her so much. Jack thought he could use Miranda to vent his anger and pretended that she was Sydney. But the contrast was there. Her voice and her actions were too different.

"Jack," she called softly and hugged him from behind.

He shrugged out of her arms. "This is a mistake. It's my fault but my heart already belongs to someone else. Miranda, go get yourself a better man. You deserve better."

"NO! No one suits me better than you. I had loved you the first time we met."

Jack looked at her, his eyes softening. The look he had not bestowed to her before. "Miranda, that was infatuation. We can never get involved with each other. We are too different."

"Damnit Jack, is it that Sweetney? She doesn't love you at all. Can't you tell? She hadn't called or anything. She didn't even bid you farewell that fateful day." She started sobbing.

"Even so, my heart for her never dies. I tried to forget about her. But it was useless. Give me up, Miranda." He paused to look at her, "We need to clear up by tomorrow. Go rest. I'm heading out for a walk. Goodbye."

Miranda watched him leave. Her eyes turned to frost. She clutched her hand so tight her nails sunk into her palms. Defeat was the last thing an army cadet has in their vocabulary. She was going to fight this battle.

XXX

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Drifting Away

**Ch 7: Drifting away**

**Disclaimer:** Dont own PR.

**

* * *

**

By the time Jack returned from his walk, it was two in the morning. Miranda had been long gone. He started packing things into his bag. The plane was coming to fetch them the minute their criminal was nabbed.

The plan was, he, Jack to exchange the ammos and other illegal weapons in exchanged for the stolen mask and other precious antiques from all over the world.

Their people had already surrounded the camp. Once they exchanged the items, Jack's people were going down in one swoop and have them arrested. It was all but simple. This was going to be another mission accomplished. They had spent a year on this case already. There was no room for failure.

Jack took out the package that Sky and Sydney had given him during his last stay. It was still neatly wrapped in pink glossy paper. A gift from the both of them. Jack took a slow breath in and out. He tore off the pink wrapper without hesitation and opened the black case to reveal a pair of exquisitely looking Swiss knife.

Beneath the black case was a photograph. Jack picked it up. It was a photo of Sydney. The forever-gorgeous looking blonde smiling back at him. This time with R.I.C version two-point-o barking at the background.

Sydney was so well love by everyone that she was never alone, even in photos. Jack smiled. He finally smiled. He flipped to the back and saw the impeccably neat handwriting.

She is brave. She is a fighter. She thinks of you.

This few words were more than enough. The best gift he had ever received. At least it shows that she had thought of him. That night, he hugged her photo to sleep.

XXX

Back at the academy, things weren't going smoothly. Bridge and Z drifted apart. There were occasional squabbles from the duo. Sydney kept to herself most of the time, locking herself in the room, reading. Sky spent most of his time at the courses, punching and lots of shooting.

By then, Sydney was well enough for gym workouts and course runs although the distressing thing was her loss memory. The doctor had discharged her and added that she was fit for other outdoor activities. Cruger had returned her morpher to her and taught her how to use it. Right now, she wore her A squad pink uniform.

So many things had happened that morning and Sydney did not have the time to announce the news to Sky and the rest yet. Sydney was just walking towards the gym when the door opened and Sky strode out.

They paused momentarily and just stared at each other. Sydney stared at his well worked out arms, the sheen of perspiration that covered it. So manly, like a Greek God. Sky stared at her clothes, her uniform. He was staring at the past Sydney Drew. Had she regain her memory?

"Sky," Sydney muttered. "No, my memory's not back yet." She spoke as if reading his mind. "But my position has been restored. Cruger has already briefed me on my duties." She watched his stern look, "Nothing to be mad about. My active duty begins today. However," she paused staring at his shoes, "Cruger paired me up with you so that you can look out for me. So, what's the agenda for today?" She asked, brightened at the prospect of being able to do something finally.

Sky kept quiet and continued to stare at her. "Sky?" Sydney waved her hand in front of his face.

"Active duty? But you are still too weak to fight." Sky said.

Sydney protested, "What do you mean weak? The doctor discharged me already. I'm fine. I sure feel like kicking some butts now."

Sky paused. That was the way Sydney spoke in the past. She may not know but traces of her character were falling back to her. It wouldn't be long for her to remember the past. He felt a pang of sadness, and then swallowed bitterly. Part of him wanted her to recover, but the selfish part of him wanted not.

"Let me fill you up with the agenda along the way. I need to change back to my uniform."

XXX

That noon, the entire academy was informed that Sydney Drew had been restored to her position and that she was to be respected at all times. Bridge and Z congratulated her and welcomed her with buttery toast and group hugs. There was to be a party held for her later in the evening.

XXX

Jack wanted to send a note to thank Sydney but felt there wasn't a need. Right now, he just wish to end this deal and catch a flight back. What were those people doing? Why haven't they come now? Did they know this was a trap or had he blow his cover already? Jack quickly found that the pacing was not needed. The sound of chopper was heard in the distant gray sky and was approaching. The men in the chopper were dressed to kill, all decked out in full camouflage. Faces painted black, head wrapped in bandannas, bandoliers of ammo draped around their necks.

Jack stepped forward to exchange handshakes. "I've got what you wanted here." Miranda gestured to the weapons behind.

A man grinning from ear to ear stood forward. "Landors, good to have you here. Looks like you kept your promise. And who must that pretty lady standing beside you be?" The man, mob boss gawked at Miranda hungrily while she flashed him daggered eyes.

"She's my capable assistant. She helped me a lot throughout this journey. Where is the mask, Mr. Bernadette? Jack asked.

"Rest-assured I will give it to. As promise." Bernadette spoke, his eyes still staring at Miranda's curvaceous body. She wore an orange tank top and a pair of mini shorts. Damn that bald man, she didn't wear that for him to see.

"Then bring it over now, and those special weapons are yours." Jack persisted.

"Alright, my man, bring it here. Those chests, all of it. Unload them carefully." Bernadette ordered, his eyes not tearing from Miranda.

The instant those illegal weapons were loaded into their chopper, Jack's troops swooped down like eagles. One by one, the men were captured.

"Colonel, one of them escaped." Miranda reported to Jack.

Jack replied slowly, rubbing his temples, "Who?"

"His illegitimate son, Qudamah."

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R 


	8. Chapter 8: Puppy Love

**Ch 8: Memories**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

_Dearest readers,_

_This chap is dedicated to Coz' I don't know your names,Mony19, garnetred, sye04, BlueEyedDragonGirl, BrandonB, redandblackand to the rest of you who reviewed. __A big thank you to all of you. You have all been very nice. _

_Also, here's to all doggie lovers out there, this one for you. To those who reviewed, a big thank you to you. And to the rest of you, please read and review._

_Luv ya all..._**

* * *

**

The party started promptly at eight. Sydney was dressed in her pink uniform, smart and pretty. Cruger started the event by giving a long and sound speech commemorating his former B-squad, now Special Force A Squad, did glory by defeating Grumm. Right now they were important assets to S.P.D.

Next, he congratulated Sydney whose position has been reinstated as Special Force A Squad Pink. She was called upon to stage to receive her badge. Sydney posed with Commander Cruger; her new badge pinned on her uniform. Everyone clapped.

As soon as Cruger's speech was over, everyone began crowding Sydney for photo taking. She put on her best smile and started moving around the ballroom, whispering thanks much to the delight of the single and available males present. Sydney hadn't had much chance to speak to Bridge and Z, though they were nowhere in sight. She wondered where they were.

Later on in the evening, Sydney excused herself to her quarters. She was exhausted after an afternoon of patrolling with Sky. She sat down on her bed and sighed. Sydney picked up a photo frame. A picture of Jack grinned back to her. That was Jack before his haircut. She obviously preferred his shorter haircut now. Sydney felt warmth creep through her veins and steal up her cheeks as she remembered his handsome, tanned face and the way his smile had glinted and softened his features as he looked at her.

It's been a month already. Why hadn't Jack send a note to her yet? Doesn't he know that by giving him that photo of her meant anything at all? She was willing to give him a chance. The whole month without Jack talking to her, whispering love to her ears had left her feeling empty.

Sydney had waited for Jack at the beach on the day of his departure. She thought that after he saw her gift for him, he would come to her at the beach, where he claimed he proposed to her. Evidently, the wait was fruitless. Sydney bit her lips, trying to fight back the sudden urge to cry.

She swept up the pink satin gown from her bed and slipped it on, trying to forget about Jack. It was her night today. No point greeting them with tears. Sydney took a deep breath, just concentrate on tonight and dwell about everything else later. She chose this one gown, which wasby far the most alluring of them all, panels of red silk drafted from a flattened bow upon her left shoulder bare.

Despite the fact that the gown was little more than a straight tube of silk, it flattered her figure, emphasizing her breasts and hinting at the narrow waist beneath. Pink diamond earrings adorned both her ears and she gave a finishing touch with pink blusher and lipstick as well as a pair of pink matching stilettos.

Sydney heard a soft knock at her door. "Come on in, the door's not locked."

Sydney turned and saw Sky standing a few feet away from her door. He wore a blue three-piece black and white suit and was looking strikingly handsome as ever. As usual, he would no doubt toss many female heads, just like he did this afternoon.

"Hi, Sky."

"Hi, yourself. Looking as gorgeous as ever, Syd." Her glossy golden hair was swept back off her forehead and held in place with a shiny pink clip, then left to fall artlessly about her shoulders and midway down her back, where it ended in luxurious waves and curls that would no doubt gleam brightly under the moonlight. Beneath gracefully winged brows and long, curly lashes her glowing baby blue eyes were neither sapphire nor aquamarine, but a startling color somewhere in between.

"Ready?" Sky asked lifting his hand.

"As ready as can be." Sydney placed her arm beneath his and taking a deep breath, walked towards the ballroom.

XXX

"Have you all checked properly—caves and trenches? I don't expect him to run far." Jack asked in his usual commanding tone when at work. "Contact the Mexico government. I want to speak to them as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir. All of it has been checked thoroughly but no sign of Qudamah." One of his men reported.

"Damn, this is the last thing we need now."

"And sir," a guy spoke timidly. Jack turned his attention to him. "Some of the weapons are missing as well, grenades and all." He answered nervously and swallowed hard. They respected Jack as much as they feared his temper.

Jack barked out orders to his military men, "Seal all harbor and gates. Alert the navy. Tell the air force people to get ready. The rest of you into position. I want Qudamah found even if it means turning this place upside down." Both arms on his hips. Jack had wanted this to end as plan so he could return to New Tech City as soon as possible.

"Colonel?" Miranda stood forward.

"What?" Jack asked, furious and frowning. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Never expected this." They can't afford to fail this mission. It's been a long year already.

Miranda handed Jack a bottle of water. "None of us had known Qudamah would've escaped. It seemed he had seen this coming that is he could've already planned his escape route. I highly suspect that it would be an insider job."

"That's the worst I fear. On top of that, our covers are blown already." Jack punched his fist onto a tree. "Miranda, get ready my firearms. I'm tearing this place down myself. You wait for the guys at the tent, alert me on the cell the minute anyone find a trace."

Miranda nodded. Jack threaded through the dampened forest floor. It was already nighttime. Hot humid air was redolent with honeysuckle, all mingled with rich odor of the earth and rotting vegetables as well as the crisp green scent of the leaves. The wood at night was noisy, filled with rustles as the nocturnal animals went about their business.

Jack whipped out his GPS and a torch trying to pick up any signal. This was one of the days where his morpher can be put to good use. But damn, he shouldn't have rejected Cruger's offer.

XXX

Back at the ballroom, everyone changed his or her attire as well except for some of course. Almost all the heads turned when they caught sight of Sky and Sydney walking down the stairs. They make a handsome and perfect match. Males stared at Sydney longingly while the female cadets only had eyes for Sky, their superior who did not so much as cast them a second look.

There were whisperings among the cadets.

"They make a stunning couple, you see."

"I'm not blind."

"How I wish I was holding her hands."

"Wishful thinking, guys." A female cadet smacked his head.

Sky made a face as they—Sydney and he, approached them. The cadets fell a step behind. Sydney giggled softly.

"You make a grand entrance, Syd." Sky murmured into her left ear.

"I think it's you who did. Look at the girls at that corner. They are staring at you." She chided.

"Jealous?"

"No way. Do I even need to when you are clutching my waist so tightly?" Sky blushed a little and let go of his grip slightly. Did she need to spell it out?

Both of them laughed. Sydney had successfully placed Jack off her mind and was enjoying herself at the second. Just take pleasure at present and forget the past for the time being, after all her memory was still loss right. Sydney didn't see a point to ponder.

As Sky led Sydney towards the salad bar, Sydney heard a soft, faint bark coming from behind. As soon as she turned, the faint bark grew louder. A smaller version of R.I.C padded towards her.

Bridge, Z and Boom rushed forward to chase little R.I.C while Sydney stared at them in astonishment. Sky grimaced at the sight. Boom spells trouble, as always.

"Guys?" Sydney questioned, clearly astounded. "Any of you would like to explain?" She asked the three of them who stood in front of her, still in their officer uniforms.

Bridge smiled sheepishly. "Allow me to present puppy R.I.C, version two-point-one-o." Boom and Z were smiling apologetically at each other.

"Puppy R.I.C?" Sydney repeated to herself and looked at Sky who shrugged. "Two-point-one-o? What's that for?"

By then, the party came to a halt. Sydney was once again the limelight. Puppy R.I.C jumped to Sydney like any ordinary pups would want their owner's cuddle. Sydney staggered back a couple of steps before cradling the robot pup in both her arms. "Oh, you cute puppy," Sydney crooned.

Z smiled, "Puppy's too eager to be hugged, Bridge. That's wonderful."

"Yeah, it recognizes its owner quickly. We didn't even have to introduce them."

"Just like good'ol R.I.C, its mama." Boom said, hanky in his hand.

"Hey, I didn't program it to be a female." Bridge argued.

"Doesn't matter, Bridge." Z touched his back.

"Puppy, it's mine?" Sydney asked the trio.

"Of course." Z affirmed.

"But we already have R.I.C."

"It's yours, Syd. Go on, acknowledge puppy." Cruger stepped forward coaxing her.

"But why? Not that I don't like R.I.C but…"

"For your safety as well as your companion. It's also a gift from S.P.D." Cruger explained.

Sky spoke softly, "Go ahead and claimed it your own. Everyone's waiting, Syd." Sky's warm smile assured her.

"Thank you, guys. I love him. Can I name him, Baby?"

"Of course. It's your puppy."

Puppy barked happily, having taken a liking for its new name already.

Cruger ordered Bridge to explain Baby's technical details.

"Okay, check out those skills." Boom enthused.

"All things same as R.I.C, those entertainment additions plus a modified version of a global position system built in with a totally new faster speed processor. On top of that, it's not power hungry at all. Rest assured on that, well except for it being a little more playful.

"Boom engineered the weapons system of R.I.C while I upgraded its surveillance capability as well as its sensor. Definitely faster than good'ol R.I.C." Bridge finished proudly.

"Good job, Bridge and Boom." Cruger complimented.

"Okay, so how is it that Baby's related to R.I.C?" Sydney asked.

"Let me explain that." Z offered. "Bridge took out a part from R.I.C and placed it into Baby. The memory is pretty much the same too which explains why it developed a liking for you when it sees you, just like good'ol R.I.C. Just be careful it doesn't run off with your soft toy, Peanuts."

Sydney laughed. Z had told her that Peanuts was her prized possession, much more than her cosmetics before.

"Okay. I'll take note of that."

XXX

For the next few days, Sydney spent most of her time playing with Baby. It followed her wherever she went and barked at whomever it thought was a threat when she went patrolling out in the city without Sky.

It was a good companion and a friend. Sydney was glad to have own him. This day when Sydney reported off duty and was ready for a bath, Commander Cruger called her into the command center.

Baby followed her dutifully into the command center. It barked and wagged its tail fondly when Baby saw Cruger. "Good dog, Baby." Cruger patted its head.

"I see Baby and you are doing well, Syd."

"Yes Commander, thank you for letting me have Baby. I didn't really have a chance to thank you formally last night."

Cruger nodded. "That wasn't what I call you here for, Syd. There's something I'm going to tell you."

Puppy moved around the command center, looking for something to entertain itself.

"Commander?"

"Here's your ring. Rightfully belong to Jack's. I believe you two exchanged vows and it became yours."

As soon as Sydney took the ring and stared at it intently, she got a sudden headache. Her head throbbed. Bits of memories started filling her head. The memories came and went quickly.

"Where did you find it, Commander? I thought it was lost that day I got hit."

"It was. A man sent it over just now. It was because of the S.P.D logo that he recognized, thus the reason for sending it over."

Sydney nodded in understanding. She was about to whistle to Baby when Cruger said, "Wait. There's just one more thing I need to discuss with you."

"About Jack?" Sydney asked.

Cruger shook his head. "It's about your parents. They are back to claim you."

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R 


	9. Chapter 9: Dazzling Moments

**Ch 9: Dazzling Moments

* * *

**

Sydney clutched the ring tightly on her palm. What she heard froze her on the spot.

"My parents?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they are arriving here soon. Your parents have returned from New Zealand."

Baby might have felt its owner's stiffening silence for it padded to Sydney's legs and nudged its head on her pants.

"It certainly took them long enough." Sydney said, bending down to cuddle Baby.

"I'm sure they have their reasons, Syd. You should go pack up now." Her eyes widened with dread as she slowly turned to face Cruger.

"What…do you mean? I thought my position has just been reinstated. And you are telling me now that I'm not needed here anymore?" she gripped the edge of the bar tightly.

"Calm down Syd. I have my reasons. Your parents, they insisted that you leave with them immediately to New Zealand for treatment of your head injury. Whatever it is, until your memory is back, they are not willing to take chances, that is, to leave S.P.D as soon as possible." Cruger growled as he recalled their conversation.

"Cruger, Sydney's my daughter. I know what's best for her and it would be best you not interfering in our family business." Sydney's dad, Adrian Coltrane Drew— well known for being a cunning corporate shark in the business world had been funding S.P.D for as long as Sydney was born.

_Gaetana_ Drew, Sydney's Italian mother was in tears as they spoke. "Cruger, you have to let her come with us," she pleaded. "We have the best doctor for her. If not for Adrian's business, we would have rushed over immediately."

"Oh dear, Adrian, do you think Syd's mad at us?" Gaetana clutched her husband's arms.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jack moved around the forest in swift motion. There was fire in his dark, hazel eyes, determination in the set of his firm mouth, strength and authority in every line of his bearing. Never take chances.

Jack's cell started to vibrate. It was an unlisted number. He picked up the phone and waited for the person at the other end to answer. Jack heard muffled sounds at the back. Instinct told him this wasn't good.

"Jack—Jack, she's a hot one you've gotten yourself." A sinister voice spoke. He didn't have to introduce himself, Jack knew who he was.

"Qudamah!" He said urgently. "Where are you?"

"Cool it, American boy. Don't you care about your little chick, Miranda?"

He got Miranda in his hands. Damnit. "Where have you brought my partner to? Don't play games with me, you hear."

"Play games?" Qudamah chuckled. "You started the game first. You are with the Police, no, you are a Police." He screamed on the other end. "You love games, don't you, Jack. Let's have some fun. Miranda and I are going on holiday and you are going to have to look for us. Your first clue is," Qudamah handed the cell to Miranda, "Tell him."

"JACK!" Miranda yelled. "It's a trap."

XXX

It all happened quickly. Sydney's parents arrived in the evening and she was called into the command center for the second time.

"Commander," Sydney saluted.

"At ease, Officer Drew."

The minute _Gaetana_ saw Sydney stepped into the command center; her eyes wouldn't tear away from her beloved pretty daughter.

"Syd." Gaetana rushed forward to hug her daughter. But Sydney just stood there, staring blankly at her so-called parents. Parents whom she had no memory of.

"Sydney, we're taking you with us." Adrian broke the awkward silence, his voice commanding.

Sydney tried to calm herself. Were her parents so demanding? Not even a word of "how have you been?" She found herself clenching her fist.

She spoke in a quiet and defensive voice. "I'm not going with you." She stared back into her father's deep, blue eyes defiantly.

"Syd?" Gaetana watched her daughter with concern eyes. "Why are you saying this? Of course you are coming with us. We have the best doctor to cure you."

"Sydney Drew, I don't have all the time in the world for your defiance. Either you are coming with us on your own accord or I shall have to drag you into the jet. Your choice." Adrian threatened.

"Adrian, you are scaring her."

Baby growled at Sydney's parents. It tried to pull her dad away from her by biting his pants.

"Baby!" Sydney called.

At the same time, Sky, Bridge and Z barged into the command center. "Commander, what's going on? We heard Syd's parents have arrived."

"Sky," said Sydney gratefully. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"So those are your friends, Sydney? Don't they have any manners at all?" Adrian snickered.

"Like you have any, Sir." Z said. "Syd, are you alright?"

"Of course she is. Here's S.P.D, safe as can be." Bridge offered. "We have the best security etcetera, etcetera."

Z made a face, "Not here, you dumbo, I mean her parents. Look at their menacing eyes."

Sydney managed a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Hi, uncle Adrian. It's been a long time." Sky shoved a hand out to shake Adrian's.

"You are?" They shook hands.

"Schuyler Tate. Remember my father, Wesley Collins?"

"Oh, Sky. No wonder your name sounds familiar. Your dad and I—business associates and we still are. You're a big kid now."

Sky nodded, his eyes smiling a little.

"You and Sydney?"

"Same squad."

"Not bad. I always knew my Sydney was good at what she was doing, except she had amnesia now. But don't worry Sky; we are bringing her to New Zealand to get cured. And then you two can hit it off likeold times."

Sydney stared at the two men talking as if she weren't present at all. Cruger cleared his throat. "Syd, have you made up your mind?"

She nodded. "I'm staying."

"Sydney, I'm telling you the last time…."

"Uncle Adrian, you and Aunt Gaetana must be tired and hungry from the long flight." Sky started to usher them towards the café. "Let's have some food at our café." Sky winked at Sydney before leaving.

XXX

"I knew you could do it, Sky. Thanks." Sydney and Sky were on night duty.

"Well, I'm confident that they still want you to go with them." Sky replied nonchalantly. They nodded their heads as cadets past by to greet them.

"They won't force me to do anything I refuse. I have a feeling about it. Well, Adrian—my dad. I don't think I like him. I haven't acknowledged them yet."

"I understand fully, Syd. It takes time."

"I just hope my memory would come back soon." Sydney sighed.

They strolled to the rooftop where it overlooked New Tech City. Night and weather were closing in more quickly now. One by one the stars lit up the sky. Both of them kept quiet; Sydney was lost in her thoughts while Sky had something else in mind. He had tried to push Sydney out of his mind, but her shadows haunted him at night and in the day.

He didn't give her time to protest, just bent his head and took her lips. They were soft as silk, smooth and sweet as honey, and beneath his determined assault, he thought that they were trembling,

Sydney might have resisted him, for her devotion to Jack. But he hadn't replied, hadn't tried to get in touch. She needed someone at this time, her weakest moments. She allowed Sky to lip touch hers. He kissed her throat and drew earlobe between his teeth. She met him with a fierce reply, opening her mouth against his mouth.

_Tell her. Tell her you love her and see what she says. And when she says, 'Thank you, you're a good kisser and I enjoy your company, say, 'Yeah, that's all I meant, too.' And let it go at that._

XXX

_

* * *

_TBC-Pls R&R 


	10. Chapter 10: Silent Threats

**Ch 10: Silent Threats**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR.

**

* * *

**

Jack had to come out with a plan—a flawless one quickly. His cell was disconnected before he could trace it to Qudamah's current destination or even hears his first clue. There was no other choice. Either to do it the one man's way or to get backup and Jack had always preferred the former. Right now, he reproached himself again and again for leaving Miranda at the tent.

By the time he returned to his tent to pickup his stuffs, he saw everything was intact. Now, that's weird. Nothing had been touched at all. It all was too peaceful to be true that is, shouldn't Miranda put up a fierce struggle before surrendering or was this some kind of plot.

Jack remembered her mentioning about insider's job but could she be warning him about her being his enemy. Was she trying to get back at him for not accepting her love—no way! Miranda's not that stupid. Qudamah probably crept up to her from behind and hit her with a revolver. That's it, Jack thought. Damn, his head throbbed again. Sorry Syd, you've to wait a little longer.

XXX

Both Sky and Syd drove back to S.P.D in their cruiser. Sydney walked out from the cruiser and was still laughing at one of Sky's joke. Her father stood at the steps, watching them. When Sydney looked up and saw Adrian, she stopped smiling and turned to Sky apologetically, "Sorry Sky, I forgot some notes to be filed. You go ahead, bye."

Sky watched her climbed the stairs hastily and turned the other way.

"Hello, Sky."

"Hi, Adrian. Why are you standing here?" Sky asked. No wonder Sydney walked away, she obviously is trying to avoid her dad.

Adrian did not answer him. "Off duty?"

Sky nodded and both of them walked slowly back to the interior building.

"She's still mad at me." Sky heard Adrian said. "Never mind, so when are you going to take over your dad's business?" Adrian asked casually.

Sky stopped walking and flashed his morpher on the scanner before entering the other side where it was prohibited to others except for officers.

"Business isn't my interest. I can't vision myself on a swivel chair, enclosed in an office trying to pull my hair out over some business proposal. My hands are good for battles, not paper and pen."

"I know…but your dad, Wesley, he needs a successor and you being the only son, is the only heir to his wealth."

Sky kept quiet. There were some things that can't be force. His dad should know, after all he was once the red ranger.

"Let's talk about something else. Sky, you love my daughter, Sydney." It wasn't a question but a statement. Adrian saw Sky flinched. "I could see it in your eyes, yes, it was that obvious."

Sky kept quiet. Adrian continued, "I certainly will be glad if you becomes my son-in-law. Besides, my lovely daughter and you make a compatible couple."

"I don't even know if she likes me—if she does now, that's because she'd lose her memory." Sky mumbled.

"Don't be silly, Sky. I know she does. I'll see that you two get married and bear me a grandson." Adrian smiled proudly, already had plans in his mind. "You two had been the best of friends since childhood."

Yes, and we can only be best friends, Sky thought, no more, no less.

XXX

"Sir." Jack called to his superior.

"Colonel, you're back." Hanks Merrill looked up from a stack of papers. "And," Hank looked behind his back, "Miranda?" It wasn't a secret in the police dept that Miranda had a thing for Jack.

"That's what I was coming here about. I'm the only survivor from Mexico's while Miranda had been captured by Qudamah."

"That explained why no one came to report to me, so you foiled this plan, you telling me right?"

"You don't shout at me, you hear. It's no hush-hush issue that this is my last mission. And you will be my saluting to me soon. I don't wish to rub it in—you force me to. Miranda—yes, I left her in the forest, damn it, she had a gun, she's one of the best shooters we have. But that does it, I suspect foul play. Someone obviously is giving us away."

Jack's cell started to vibrate again. "Listen up jackass, your first clue—East Wind."

"Hello, where…" Before he could continue, the phone hung up on him. "Listen to me Hanks, my cover is blown. Qudamah knows it and he wants to play hide-and-seek with us. I want you to get me your best men. I'm heading to New Tech City, S.P.D to engage further assistance. My gut feel tells me this isn't easy."

"Landors, you kidding my ass right. You need my best men to look for one lady. Ain't going to happen. And S.P.D? What the hell is that?"

"I tell you, don't yell at my face again. We aren't looking for one goddamn lady. We are looking for a syndicate. Qudamah, he's not alone. And, S.P.D is SPACE PATROL DELTA," Jack shouted back. "They have the best gadgets and technologies than you have. While you are playing with your water gun, S.P.D already had blasters and portals. Now get up on your ass and get me those men."

* * *

TBC soon - Pls R&R


	11. Chapter 11: Heartbroken

**Ch 11: Heartbroken

* * *

**

Sydney sat on her bed, rubbing her head while Gaetana sat on a stool opposite her daughter watching Sydney; worried expression wore on her face.

"Syd, I see you've got frequent headaches."

"My head hurts a little."

"Don't lie to me, Syd. I know it's worse than that."

Sydney kept quiet, just continued to rub her head. Experience told her that it's best to keep quiet than argue with her mum. It would only make matters worse.

"Syd, you don't want to go to New Zealand with us, do you?" Gaetana did not wait for her daughter to reply. "I understand—because your friends are here. I've called Dr. Barkley over to S.P.D."

Sydney stared at her mother with a look of disdain. She hated it when her mum makes decision without discussing with her beforehand. Dr. Barkley—her familydoctor, whom she detested since young. He was a weird man. Sydney couldn't explain how but she hated him every time he checked on her.

She kept quiet, nibbling her lips instead as her mum rattled on and on about having her headaches cured and how impressive Dr. Barkley was. Sydney wished she could fall asleep soon.

XXX

Jack had gotten the best men and they were all getting ready on a flight, headingtowards New Tech City. Good, he was going to meet Sydney soon.

XXX

Sky and Sydney stood in each other arms at the rooftop again. The night was dark, warm and secretive.

"Penny for your thoughts, eh, Syd."

A cool wind was blowing in off those clouds. "My mum's called Dr. Barkley," Her voice constricted in her throat. "He's scheduled to arrive here soon."

Sky stiffened. She didn't have to tell him anything, he knew that Dr. Barkley's definitely here for her amnesia. "That's good, isn't it?" he whispered quietly.

"No!" she said aghast, "I hate him."

Sky raised his brow, unspoken question written all over his face.

"I don't want to talk about it—I just hated him since young."

"All right, let's not talk about bad memories." Sky stopped, "Syd…" he trailed, "your memory—it's back?" In that moment of stunned silence, Sky observed her face carefully as though looking for flaws that others would miss and finding only perfection in the delicately sculpted cheekbones, slender white throat, and soft mouth.

Sydney shivered against his touch. The puzzled expression on her face explained all. She had regained part of her memories and she wasn't aware of it herself.

_Just one last night with her, I will be contented, and then she will be yours, Jack_, Sky thought.

His hands tightened on her shoulders, pulling her close as he bent his head and took her soft mouth in a slow, compelling kiss, sensually molding to respond, he felt the rigidity leaving her; and as soon as it did, Sky showed her just how badly he wanted it.

His arms went around her, crushing her to him, his mouth moving against hers with hungry urgency, his hands shifting possessively over her spine and hips, fitting her to his hardened length. Dragging his mouth from hers, he drew an unsteady breath.

"Syd," he muttered, his breath rasping as it let his chest. Thin strap had drooped off her right shoulder, letting her bodice slip, and he brushed the strap completely down.

XXX

Jack and his team arrived at S.P.D at midnight. It had been a tiring flight—rushing from a place to another. The second clue he received from Qudamah led him to New Tech City, a perfect coincidence.

"Sir! Umm, Colonel." A cadet on midnight shift stood up abruptly and greeted Jack, their former hero.

"See that these men are given a room, I'm looking for Cruger first."

"Yes, Sir! Erm, but Cruger…" the cadet hesitated, wondering if he should disclose anything to Jack since he wasn't S.P.D now. However his hesitance was unnecessary as Jack strode off towards the command center where he knew so well. The cadet shrugged. No one would dare be human barricade against Jack.

"Jack is on his way to the command center," Kat muttered, loud enough for Cruger to hear.

"Let him in, Kat. It's alright."

"But we have some confidential tests going on, Commander."

Cruger growled.

"Cruger, I need help." Jack rushed in without formalities. At the sound of his voice, R.I.C—now that he had IDed him via acute canine sensory perception—let out a friendly bark from behind.

"Is that R.I.C?" Jack asked.

"The very same." Cruger answered.

"Good dog, R.I.C. how are you, buddy?" Jack patted its big head. R.I.C had always been there during their battles and was very close to Jack especially.

"Cruger, you see… " Jack explained the details of Qudamah and Miranda as well as the help he needed right now, as soon as possible.

"It will be ready at first light tomorrow. Right now, Jack, you look like you need a rest." Cruger said. "You need the Special Force?"

"Only R.I.C.'s." Jack informed before forgetting.

"Use Syd's Baby—R.I.C.'s puppy. Its canine sense is powerful. It has better technology."

With a last look, Jack left muttering thanks. Bridge walked passed the corridor and saw Jack. "Hey, Jack. Wow, you are back already? C'mon, I've lots of things to tell you."

"Not now, Bridge. Hey, erm, do you know where to find Syd?" Jack asked.

Bridge gave him a funny look. "Last I saw, she was heading towards the rooftop… " Bridge looked like he wanted to say more but Jack had ran off to find Sydney. He wanted to give her a surprise. Sydney would be so happy. But wasn't he wrong?

XXX

Sky heard a sound from behind and tore his mouth away from Sydney. She followed Sky's direction and glanced dully, then halted, stunned. Sydney looked up to stare into Jack's angry and betrayed eyes. Her clothes were messy from Sky's caress and she turned around.

Jack stood opposite from them, pure rage rising, his face furious, one hand drawn back in a fist. Sky stood with his legs braced apart and his back to Sydney when she turned back to face them.

The next thing, a powerful punch landed on Sky's face. He drew one hand across his mouth. Sydney saw blood on his fingers. Hot breath clotted in her throat. She rushed forward, flinging herself between Jack and Sky. Blood smeared Sky's lower lip. He rubbed it off with the pad of his thumb. "You've needed to punch me since that day," he told Jack.

Jack stared at him bitterly. "Don't patronize. That's for kissing with my fiancée and almost bedding her." Jack shifted his hazel eyes to Sydney, full of fury and pain. "And for helping Syd when she's vulnerable by betraying me."

"Oh my god, Jack," Sydney cried softly and moved to touch him.

"Don't touch me with those hands. Stay away!" Jack jumped off as if she was a poison.

Sky grimaced in pain. It was his entire mistake—his infatuation with Sydney had caused turmoil and dissention among the two of them, now three.

Jack stormed off towards the command center. He was afraid to stand near them, afraid that he might kill Sky and commit murder. And he was most afraid that Sydney would tell him that it's the end for them or there won't be a future for them.

"Jack," Sydney's heartbroken scream erupted from her throat. Jack continued walking. The mission won't wait till tomorrow. He was going through it now.

XXX

* * *

TBC - Pls R&R! Thanks...


	12. Chapter 12: Mission Impossible

**Ch 12: Mission Impossible**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

**

* * *

**

East Wind—was actually an inn, near the coast where the lighthouse stood proudly like a sea guardian. Jack brought nothing with him except for R.I.C. He was too devastated and disappointed by Sydney—his fiancée, his wife-to-be. Jack rubbed his face and realized that he was crying.

Memories flashed in his mind again and again. Jack stared at the cruiser's windshield, breathing hard. He was defying direct orders by carrying out this mission alone. Not that he even bothered now. R.I.C. sat on the passenger's seat, quiet but alert.

When Jack hit the Shore Road, he turned right, toward the East Wind Inn and the lighthouse. A crescent moon hung suspended in the midnight sky. Jack pressed on the gas and stepped out.

The lighthouse blinked on the headland, just a quarter mile beyond the inn. The beam flashed beneath dark nimbus clouds.

The last clue he received led him to the beach but what could he find on a beach.

XXX

Sky stared helplessly at Sydney who had thrown herself onto the floor, sobbing. Hot tears flooded her eyes as she crouched in a corner. Sky was conscious of a bitter sensation seeping through him like poison. Oh god, what had he done?

At the same time, realization dawned on him. Sydney must have regained part of her memory. Sky moved to touch Sydney, feeling the need to hold her in his warm, protective arms.

Sydney backed against the wall. When he tried again, she writhed like a worm caught on a fishing hook, sharp cries of distress breaking from her throat.

"Syd," Sky offered his hand gently, "at least come back inside, you will catch a cold like this."

"No! Sky. Leave me alone, just leave me… "

"Syd!" Sky carried her into the warmth of the building despite her hapless shouts throughout the hallway. He ignored the watchful eyes of the passersby, the cadets. Damn, he was going to lose respect like this.

"Syd, do me a favor and do yourself a favor—please, stop struggling and you can scold or hang me if you later. Just hush for another minute."

XXX

Jack noticed the sandy clay road had a few fresh tire tracks, probably from the lighthouse's caretaker. There were always things to repair in buildings close to the sea. "R.I.C., buddy, try picking out Miranda's scent." Jack said, holding Miranda's perfume to R.I.C.'s sensor.

Although it was dark now, the beam from the distant lighthouse flashed across the sky, helping Jack finds his way. The wind was blowing so hard. The beacon flashed overhead, telling her she'd come to the right place; that this was the end of the road.

R.I.C. barked excitedly and headed towards the lighthouse.

Jack walked around the lighthouse once. The white tower gleamed in a slice of moonlight. His foot crunched on glass; looking up, he tried to see if one of the windows had broken. He noticed there were more shards of glass at one particular corner.

Waves smashed against the rocks below, sending spray skyward.

Jack ran to the lighthouse door. Looking straight up, he saw the white tower rise overhead.

"Miranda?" he called, breathless. The lighthouse walls were thick white concrete blocks. No sound could possibly get through. R.I.C. couldn't be wrong, something was amiss. But what would Qudamah be doing at a lighthouse?

Jack shook the door, crashed into it with his shoulder and banged the latch. It was solid, locked tight with steel plates—the lock and plates massive, industrial, and impenetrable. Jack loses his balance and scrambled to his feet.

The rusty latch popped. Jack climbed six levels of flight. Twenty steps up, he came to another door. Like the first it was locked, and he used the Swiss knife he gotten from Sky on the rusty hinges. This one, too, broke open.

When Jack edged the big wooden door open, he found herself standing in a small anteroom. Light came in here: the bright occulting flash from the beacon.

"Miranda?" Jack called again.

"I'm right here."

When he looked down, Jack saw clumps of old, wet sawdust on the stairs. And when he looked up, there, camouflaged against the narrow and shadowed section of the tower just below the lens, just one story above, was a wooden box.

R.I.C. stopped in front of a wooden box at a dark corner. No one would have notice a box here.

"Are you in the box?" Jack knocked on the box.

"Yes! Jack? Have you come to rescue me?" Miranda's weak voice came out from within the box.

"Where's Qudamah?" Jack asked; his hands never stopped moving, struggling with the thick locks.

The lock unyields.

Miranda looked disheveled as if she hadn't bathed for so long and she looked very shagged.

"Can you make it down, Miranda?"

Jack had so many questions he needed answered but all that could wait. He helped Miranda out slowly. "Is Qudamah nearby?" Jack didn't want to risk any of their lives. If Qudamah was nearby—they weren't safe.

Miranda shook her head weakly. "Nope, there isn't anyone, just me. Qudamah got his men to put me here and they escaped to somewhere else already."

"Damn Qudamah. He used you as his escape route. All this and he were just trying to divert my attention. Any idea where his next destination be?" Jack piggyback Miranda as if she was weightless.

"Nope. I was drugged the whole time."

XXX

Jack was going to leave S.P.D. for the second time already. He was more determined than ever to leave this time without a word of goodbye. Their chopper had arrived. Miranda and the rest of the men boarded the chopper.

"C'mon Jack," one of the men called. Miranda peered out of the window, staring at Jack's forlorn back.

He stared at the tall building, where he once stayed and fell in love with—Sydney Drew and had his heartbroken as well, from the same person and the last person he had expected.

Sky, who had treated him like archenemies from the beginning and had fought in combats as allies a long time ago. Everything was gone within a night. It wasn't going to be the same for him, for them and for the both of them. It's the end of their story. With one last look, Jack stepped up the chopper and left, without a word.

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! Thnks


	13. Chapter 13: Always Remember

**Ch 13: Always Remember**

**Dsiclaimer: **Dun own PR!

**

* * *

**

Miranda turned to Jack. He was staring straight, as if his eyes were hollow. Jealousy enveloped her body. "You haven't gotten over with Sweetney yet?"

Jack's fingers curled into a ball of fists, his heart lurched. "Eat your food, Miranda." Jack said, not bothering to correct her.

"But she doesn't likes you!" Miranda exclaimed.

"God damnit, could you give it a rest?" Jack cursed.

One of them stifled a giggle, "Hey Colonel, god's second name isn't damnit, you know." The rest of the crew laughed.

Jack let out a groan. "There isn't a but and it's none of any of your business anyway. End of conversation." Jack got up and walked towards the co-pilot seat. Miranda shot him a look of ice cube daggers. Doesn't she mean anything to him, at all?

One of the men chuckled. "Not now, Mir, give Jack more time." The giggles grown into roars of laughters as Miranda glared at them through seething eyes.

XXX

"Okay, time for confession, Sky." Z stormed into the command center, her eyes flashing at Sky accusatively.

Sky asked casually. "What's that supposed to mean this time?"

"Nice try, Sky."

"What?" Sky turned around having his curiosity usurped. He stared at Z's disheveled look, her unkempt hair sticking in all places and she was still in her pajamas.

"Tell me, why did Syd swap her duties?" Z caught Sky staring at herself and she couldn't help looking at her reflection through the glass panels.

She rubbed her face. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should have showered and dressed in my officer's suit before coming out to confront you. But that isn't the point. For the second time, why did Syd swap our duties?"

She swapped her duties? Okay, so it was his fault but she hadn't exactly given him a chance to explain yet. Explain what, Sky? Tell her that I'm such a jackass and I don't mean it? That's crazy!

Z raised her brows, drumming her fingers impatiently on the tabletop.

"Ask her, why do you come to me?"

"Because, she doesn't want to tell me."

"Where is Syd now?"

"Somewhere. She expressed herself clearly to me that she doesn't want to be disturbed and that includes you as well."

"I'm going to have to look for her." With that excuse hanging in the air, he escaped out of the door.

Watching him leave and thinking about Sydney, Z was tempted to follow. What was going on with the people in the academy, coming and leaving as they liked. Jack—her brother had actually left without a goodbye and Sydney was crying her hearts out. Z threw both her hands in the air, man, she give up and headed back to bed.

XXX

Sydney gazed across the moors, at the sea grassed blowing in the wind, the trees dark against the slate sky, the tall white lighthouse a beacon even in this thin October daylight. She heard the rhythmic wash of the breaking waves.

Sydney watched as Baby scuffled ahead happily.

Jack had left already, quietly this time. She stood at the exact spot where she had previously stood. Jack and hers secret spot. Ever sincehe had caught her in the arms of Sky, she had not spoken a wordto Sky the whole of yesterday and today.

But right now, standing here, listening to the waves and whispering trees, Sydney began to wonder what or whom she was mad about.

Again and again, she had hoped her memory would return soon. Right until today, she hadn't had much improvement except moments of quick flashbacks and it was gone before she could capture them.

_"Please don't be angry on days I do not remember you, and we both know they will come know that I love you, that I always will..."_

Suddenly an odd chill raced through Sydney, and she thought, for just a moment that she heard a noise. Someone was watching her, she could almost feel it. The figure shifted.

She turned to her back slowly when an almost familiar, chilling voice said, "Sydney dear, let me help you."

She twisted behind and saw—an old man with white hair glanced at her with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sydney asked and felt she had seen him before.

"I am Dr. Barkley. Syd, let me help you."

Sydney backed away quickly. "No, don't come near me."

As she moved backward, Dr. Barkley took several strides towards Sydney. Now her panic deepened, constricting her throat until she could barely speak.

She hated him, she knew it deep down in her heart that this man was an evil monster. But she couldn't remember the sordid details.

Oh no, where was Baby? Sydney shivered in spite of the warmth of the sun. As she stared, she loses her balance and fell. At the same time, a tall figure loomed above her body and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Sky." Sydney blinked her eyes, relieved.

"Shhhh… I'm here." Sky held her in his arms then set her down carefully. Sydney moved and hid behind his big, solid body.

"Make him go, Sky." She pleaded.

As Sky coaxed her, the figure turned to leave quietly. Sky watched the old man left. He wasn't that old, probably between forty to fifty. But Dr. Barkley doesn't as odd or weird to Sky. He seemed like an ordinary enough man. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"It's okay, Syd. He's just left."

"Don't leave me alone, Sky. At least until Dr. Barkley leaves here."

"Don't worry Syd, you are safe for as long as I'm here."

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R!


	14. Chapter 14: Mind Games

**Chapter 14: Dangerous Mind games **

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

**

* * *

**

"No sign of Qudamah anywhere—but I'm sure as hell going to hunt down that ass myself." Jack and Miranda stood side by side, clad in their uniforms.

"Miranda, how are you recovering?" The General asked.

"Good, Sir!"

"Alright," the General stood up. "Both of you deserve a two weeks break—then you two come back for Qudamah's case."

"But… " Jack tried to argue.

"Thank you, Sir!" Miranda smiled.

"You go ahead, Captain. I wish to have a word in private with Landors."

Miranda saluted to the General and left the room, closing the door behind quietly.

"Tell me exactly how you lost Qudamah?"

Jack sat down on the armchair. "With that lousy sonofabitch in-charge of this mission, it's no wonder things goes wrong. But, Miranda suspects it's an insider's job."

"What about you? What do you think?" The General asked. Everyone in the army respected and listened to Jack Landors for his ideas. They knew nothing much about him, except that he came from the respectable S.P.D. academy and that he wield any weapons with ease and has great leadership skills.

"I'm not sure myself but I'm determined to find that out soon. Seriously, I don't need the break."

"I won't have the Colonel tire himself out without having a rest, you need it before embarking to track down Qudamah. He's a crafty one."

Jack arched a brow. The General knew him as well as Cruger did. "You have my word—two weeks it will be."

The General smiled and waved his hand signaling that Jack has been dismissed.

XXX

"Syd, still unhappy? We're at the malls in case you didn't notice." Z waved a hand in font of Syd's face. "The malls are your favorite hangouts you know."

"I know, Z. I'm thinking about some things."

"Whoa, you can't be kidding. What's bothering you? Is it Sky or Jack or Peanuts?" Sydney and Z stepped out from inside a shopping mall and were about to cross the road.

"Neither." Sydney spoke slowly as she crossed the road absently, not noticing a black sports car racing towards her at a hasty speed.

"SYD!" Z yelled and duplicated herself, pushing Sydney to safety. Passersby stared at the car sped off quickly.

"Oh gosh, Syd, are you okay? Did you get hurt or something?" Z asked, checking on Sydney pulses and searching her body for injury.

Sydney looked pale. Her glassy eyes were with shock and her face as white as death. "No, Z. I'm fine, just shocked."

"Let's get you back to S.P.D." Z cursed the driver as she opened the passenger's door seat for Sydney before getting onto the driver's side.

XXX

When they returned, Z brought Sydney to the infirmary and have the S.P.D. doctor checked on her.

"Don't worry, Miss Delgado. She's fine. Just a little shock." The doctor assured her.

Z looked at Sydney's dull eyes. "C'mon Syd, let's put you to sleep," she pacified.

"No, I want to go to the command center with you too." Sydney disagreed.

Z gave up. Try outtalking a princess. You don't stand a chance.

"Z, promise you don't tell anyone about what happened just now."

"Why not? They ought to know."

"Please?"

Z frowned. "All right. But only this once."

XXX

"Syd, I'm glad you are here. Your parents have been looking for you the whole day, today." Cruger told Sydney the moment she strode in.

"I'm here. Say what you have to say." Sydney's colored face returned.

Adrian grumbled while Gaetana stepped forward and held Sydney's hand into hers. "Syd, your dad and I have a business to run and can't be away for long."

Sydney lifted her head in surprise. Are they leaving already?

"Yes, we're leaving you in capable hands and are setting off today." Adrian affirmed.

Gaetana sighed. "Syd, we promise to come by as long as we have the time. But with what Cruger had taught you here, we surmise that you can take good care of yourself."

Adrian stood forward and pulled Gaetana into his arms, "Now, now, don't go crying in front of everybody. We have a plane to catch."

Adrian started to leave then stopped and turned to face his daughter, "Syd, don't be too stubborn. Let Dr. Barkley check on you." He turned his back before he saw her stiffened back.

Neither of her parents noticed that Sydney had kept quiet throughout the conversation. They hadn't really hugged her goodbye and left.

XXX

A thoughtful expression settled itself about Z's face as they walked back together to their rooms. "Are your parents always like that? I've never seen anyone walked in and out of his or her kid's life just like that."

Later, Sydney lay on her bed, looking up the swirls in the white plaster ceiling while a soft predawn silver and rose light emitted from her desk lamp.

"Z?" Sydney called out her best friend's name softly.

"Right here."

As Sydney's eyes drifted to her friend, a distant memory flashed back. The chill shot up her spine like an icy arrow.

"Have you ever had a checkup before?" Sydney asked. "Or stepped into a clinic before?"

Z cleared her throat. "What are you getting at, Syd? Everyone's been to a clinic."

"I mean—when you were young… never mind, it's nothing."

"Syd, there's obviously something wrong when you said there's nothing. It's written in your eyes."

"No, I… erm, forgotten."

Z cast an 'I don't believe' look at Sydney who shrugged and turned away. "Yea, and pigs can fly."

"Z, okay, well. I feel stalked. Like wherever I went, I feel eyes watching behind my back. Remember the mall trip just now; I almost feel the burning sensation. It was scary."

The two girls sat for a moment, two pairs of eyes regarding what was evidently a shared emotion until Z broke away. "Syd, I think you had been shell-shocked just now. Everything you saw or felt was an aftereffect. I didn't feel anything at all."

"But…"

Z cut her off. "No buts." Her brilliant brown eyes twinkling. "Have a good sleep and you will feel better already."

XXX

Bridge and Sky were working out at the gym, flexing their arms at one another.

"Sky, I got a bad feeling about Dr. Barkley. You know, those kind of eerie feelings where you feel your goose pimples popping out one by one. That kind of feeling."

Dr. Barkley's image created itself in his mind. Sky's eyes narrowed. Sydney had been frightened at the sight of the doctor, no—traumatized. "What makes you say so?"

"No, not say so. I know so. The aura that was emitted from him, it was different. Remember those A squads, that aura was almost similar except that Dr. Barkley's a human. His mind—it's like there is something but I can't see it."

"I'll have this old man check out." Sky said quietly.

"You bet." Bridge answered before heading towards another station. "Dangerous mind games." His voice echoed into Sky's ears.

"Mind games," Sky repeated.

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	15. Chapter 15: Night Sins

**Ch 15: Night sins**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

**

* * *

**

Sky Tate—the best criminal profiler at S.P.D had always created the mental picture of those killers, people who analyze and dissect the intricate motives that fuel these frighteningly intelligent stalkers.

So right now, a pile of Dr. Barkley's data sat in front of him and Sky was trying to put into picture of how this seemingly harmless old man could be of any threat to Sydney.

He was ruffling his hair with his hand when a C squad cadet stepped into the room.

"Sir, this is important." The cadet reported grimly, "There's been a series of death cases all over and recently one of the girls died in New Tech City. It was rated an unnatural death."

Sky placed a hand to the back of his neck and massaged it. Great, so his workload just doubled. "Any clues or evidences or a list of prime suspects from the P.D.?" It was going to be a long day ahead.

"Yes, Sir. There is a document on it." The cadet handed Sky a thick envelope with 'Confidential' scrawled across.

"Send our surveillance expert here." Sky answered tiredly, lifting the thick folder out from the envelope. Another unsolved case for us, so we have demoted to ordinary police for child play crimes like since when? It's been a long time since we sent our S.W.A.T. flyers out.

The C squad cadet scuttled out.

"Sky?" Sydney's head darted in the room and called out before knocking the ajar door. "I heard you were looking for me." She explained with a guarded look written all over her weary face.

Sky looked up from the thick document and gazed at the figure standing at the door. His worn out expression turned into a surprise look. Sky had been too busy he hadforgotten who their surveillance expert was.

"Come on in, Syd. Here's our latest case." Sky handed her the thick document and was glad to be relieved of reading that file. He was never thrilled to be cracking civilian's crime case.

She flicked open the page with her thumb and was shocked to see seven previous cases of teenage girls' death, including one in New Tech City. She read on and turned to the last page for a list of suspects. She scanned through the list of names and gasped out loud at the sight of a particular name.

"What?" Sky asked, turning from Dr. Barkley's notes.

"No, no, it was nothing. Just shocked by the long list of prime suspects." Sydney answered quickly.

Sky nodded and returned his attention to Dr. Barkley's file. "By the way Syd, I'm putting you in-charge of this case. After all, you're our best surveillance experts."

Sydney returned her gaze to Sky. "Me?"

Sky nodded again. "Z's our negotiator and Bridge our mechanic—what do they know about this?"

Oh god, Sydney groaned. The name was giving her the creeps already but she was more determined than ever to see him behind bars, under the close scrutiny of the laws.

Putting that at the back of her mind, she pushed her seat closer to Sky.

"Sky, we need to talk about us."

Sky shifted his gaze uneasily. "Another time, Syd. We have a lot to do in our hands now. No time for our private lives."

A momentary silence passed through them. Realized she had been dismissed intentionally, Sydney stood up at the next instance.

"I see. Fine, Sir," Sydney said, "I shall take my leave and read through the file carefully." Her voice flat and icy like a frozen lake.

Sky watched her stormed off. Sorry Syd, I don't have the courage to discuss about us now.

XXX

"Hello Sky, is this seat taken?" Dr. Barkley carried his dinner tray, standing in front of Sky.

"Hey. No."

"How come you are dining alone, Sky? Where's Syd?" The doctor asked.

"I guessed she had something on." Sky shrugged, twirling his fork with the spaghetti. Sky noticed that the doctor was quite popular around here. Everyone seemed to smile or wave as Dr. Barkley passed by.

"I see." He nodded. "She's a busy lady, since young."

Sky looked at the doctor. He had certainly had some questions in mind.

"From what I gathered, you were a family doctor to the Drew's family and a psychiatrist as well. How come it wasn't mentioned then?"

Dr. Barkley had introduced to S.P.D. as Sydney's family doctor but nothing more than that. Sky had to find out the psychiatrist part out from the data he received.

Dr. Barkley smiled. "Yes, I definitely am one but I figured there was nothing aspiring about that. My patients come from all over the city though. Some of which, I had testified in court for them as well."

Sky had read that part as well. The doctor's testament had prevented the death sentences of many criminals.

"So," Sky asked casually. "Since you are a psychiatrist… can you explain why Syd's jumpy when…" his voice trailed, suddenly remembering Bridge's words—dangerous mind games. Was he risking Sydney's life by asking him about this? Shouldn't be, he didn't delude much anyway.

"When she sees me?" Dr. Barkley answered for him.

Sky nodded in silent affirmation.

"Well… it all began…"

XXX

For the second time of that week, a car had almost hit Sydney. This time by a pickup van. Z nagged at her all the way.

"Sydney Drew. Once bitten, twice shy. Third time's an accident. And you have been almost hit by a vehicle TWICE in A WEEK! Doesn't that mean anything at all?" Z shouted.

Sydney shifted in her seat. "Z, I'm sure it was an accident. I had a new assignment, probably too tired to react."

"What? A new assignment, from Sky?"

"Yes. It was a huge file and I must have been too tired to concentrate on crossing the road again."

"You are sure?" Z asked carefully, still not convinced.

"Don't worry Z, I'm fine. Okay, I need to go read the file again. See you tomorrow, friend." With that, Sydney climbed out from the car and dashed into her room.

XXX

The figure sat in his car at a dark corner, well concealed from any passersby or vehicles. His body pitched forward slightly to gaze intently at her. Fiery and narrowed eyes followed her as she dashed towards the lifts.

It was another miss, he thought, but soon, she was going to have to have a feel of water rise up her body.

XXX

Jack stayed with the army. He wasn't really in for a vacation at a time like this. But what was he going to do in these two weeks.

Jack heard a knock on his door.

"Come on in." He said staring outside of his windows.

"Hi, Colonel."

Jack turned. He thought the General had changed his mind about the break he deserved. Now, he was going to have to deal with a lady pester.

"What's up, Captain? Aren't you packing for your trip?" Jack asked bored.

Miranda sat down on one of the chairs. "I was."

Jack switched on the television and started flicking the channels.

"But I wanted you to come with me." Miranda finished.

"Nah, you go ahead. Two weeks passes quickly, I'll just stay here." Jack's legs propped up on a chair and he pretended to be fascinated by a sports game, an encore telecast.

"You will change your mind very soon, Jack." Miranda added with a mysterious smile plastered on her facebefore stepping out of the room.

He shot a look out. Like I will, Jack snorted.

XXX

The car drove away, towards the coast and stared at the breakwaters below. Another down—one more to go.

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! Thanks


	16. Chapter 16: Howling Wolves

**Ch 16: Howling Wolves**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

**

* * *

**

The first scream woke him. The second registered. The third prompted him to throw off the covers and scramble out of bed. Sky rushed towards Sydney's room.

Z grabbed a robe, flung open the door of her bedroom, and charged down the hall toward Sydney's room.

Sky and Z almost crash into each other at the hallway landing.

Within seconds of leaving his bed, Sky was bending over Sydney. The sleeping beauty was thrashing her limbs and screaming.

"Syd, wake up." Sky dodged a flailing fist.

"Syd?"

Z materialized on the other side of the bed. She dropped to her knees on the carpeted floor and tried to restrain Sydney. Once she had captured her slender hands, her body bucked and twisted while her head thrashed on the pillow and her heels pummeled the mattress. She continued to scream.

Bridge came into the room rubbing his eyes. "What's happened? I could hear Syd's scream, loud enough to raise the dead."

Sydney groped blindly in search of any means of escape. She shuddered when her hands tangled in a spider web and she felt the rush of insects across her arms. Then forcing herself to move on, she scraped her little knuckles over the sharp edges of stone and realized she was standing before a small, dilapidated house.

She peered inside and saw the back of a man…

"SYD." She felt someone shook her shoulders wildly. Sydney fluttered her eyelids open. The dream made her quiver.

"Syd, are you alright? Is it one of those dreams?" Sky asked, his hands stretched out to gather her in his arms.

She threw her hands around him and started sobbing. "Oh Sky. It was him…" she sniffed. "I saw him again."

"It's only a bad dream. It's over now. You've got me here."

Z looked at Sydney, her eyes wide with concern. Bridge yawned.

"I'll go get you a glass of warm milk, Syd." Z offered. Bridge followed closely behind. "I need some milk for myself too."

XXX

Sydney glanced around the malls. There was nothing to buy. She continued walking blindly and tried recalling the nightmare earlier that day. It was one of those dreams, which had been coming to her lately.

Little Sydney had peeked through a small window. Her heart almost stopped. She saw it once more—the back of a man, slouching to caress a figure, crept at one corner. The vision wasn't clear enough yet.

There was something—something that was obscured from her eyes. Sydney tried to adjust herself for a clearer view, and that was when the figure turned…

"LOOK OUT!" One yellled.

"WATCH IT!" Another shouted.

Sydney turned around when she heardtheir distress criesfrom behind her. "What?" she asked and the next thing a loud tyre screeched followed by Sydney going down… the last thing she saw was a group gathering beside her frail body and she blacked out soon enough.

XXX

Jack was singing one of those silly songs in the bathroom. He still had fourteen-minus-one days to kill and already he was getting bored.

He contemplated on Miranda's suggestion. She had wanted him to go with her but she didn't mention where. Maybe they could go together. Nothing to lose right, they were after all a superior-subordinate relationship. Yeah, no big deal!

But why would Miranda mention he would change his mind soon. That she knew that he was the kind of person who can't long in a place? If that was what she meant, wasn't she smart.

Jack wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Tiny water droplets glistening on his broad, muscled chest. It was one of those muscled chest that any watching female would die to be in his arms.

Jack whistled out of boredom as he walked out of his bathroom. "What are you doing here, Miranda? Who gave you permission to be in my room?" He stared at her accusatively.

Miranda scorned and waved two tickets at his face. "Tickets to New Tech City. Take it or leave it." Then she sashayed out of his room but not before throwing one ticket on his bed.

XXX

"How on earth did that happened?" Sky Tate demanded as he stalked into the infirmary. "Why didn't anyone inform me on such a grave matter already? I had to find that out from the news!"

Bridge and Z stared weakly at one and another. Bridge cast a 'we-just-know-about-it too. Why-blame-us?' look at Z. both of them shrugged at the same time.

"For crying out loud, Z, weren't you supposed to be with her?" Sky turned to face Z, his tone disagreeable.

"Sky, would you be reasonable. I can't be with her all the time. She needs her privacy and so do I you know."

"And that's what happened when you give her, her privacy and yours too." Sky shouted loud enough for the nurses in the infirmary to walk out and silent him.

Bridge watched his two friends argued. He figured there weren't any use to play the diplomatic figure now.

"Doc how is Syd? Injuries or whatsoever? Just spare me the technical details." Sky asked. "And don't lie."

The S.P.D. doctor and Sydney's family doctor, Dr. Barkley stood side by side. They looked as if about to drop bad news on them. Although, however Dr. Barkley walked towards Sky and patted his hand on his shoulder.

"As you can see those machines over there, it has been hooked up to her head for picking up her signal, which is very weak. Just so you know, there isn't major injuries—no broken limbs but if she doesn't wake up soon, be prepared for the worst." The doctor supplied.

Sky rubbed his temple. "Is she not responding at all? I don't see how come… when there's no serious injuries."

Bridge stepped in. "It depends on herself. Syd refuses to wake up. This emotion therefore tells the brain to remain static and doesn't or wouldn't want to come around."

Dr. Barkley nodded grimly. "There's something bothering her. I told you Sky over dinner. She had the phobia and nightmare eating at her. She's afraid of something." Barkley looked at Sydney pitifully. "I'd given her a dosage of this medicine which she stubbornly refused to take."

"Really, I don't know what doctors are for. Aren't you supposed to do something other than stand there discussing about her past with others?" Z asked, her tone not to be messed with.

"It's not that simple, Miss. Delgado." The S.P.D. doctor said, although half the time he had differences with Dr. Barkley. It was clear that both of them don't get along well.

"Great, so what are we going to do now? Stand here and watch or what?" Z asked purposefully.

Sky made a face. "Bridge, go get the report from the traffic police. I want to know the driver's particulars and all. Z, you stay here with Syd."

"Then what about you?" Both of them asked.

"Investigate."

Z watched them retreated. She was mulling over whether to break her promise with Sydney or to tell Sky. She chose the latter. "Sky?"

He turned back and shot her an 'I'm-busy-do-you-mind' look.

"I figured I got to let you know this. That Sydney, you know the accident—it's not the first time already." Z finished the sentence breathlessly.

She watched his face change. "What are you getting at, Z? Of course it isn't the first time. She got amnesia for the first accident but we let him escaped."

"Yes, certainly but this is the fourth time already. The second and third time I duplicated myself and pushed her away. She made me promise her not to let anyone know."

Sky's face was even madder than before. "You are telling me this now? And specifically when did all the accidents took place?"

"I'll go get the reports later, Sky." She spoke softly. Her little promise with Sydney had almost cost Sydney's life. She prayed to God nothing happen to her or she'll never forgive herself.

XXX

Sky stormed into the control center. So it makes sense now. Sydney was never so careless. Someone wanted her life. But who?

XXX

The figure drove away quickly from the scene. He was going to get her, nearly more by an inch. Damnit, this car had to go or risk getting caught. He had to be careful the next time. Yes—there will be a next time. His laughter sounded like howling wolves prowling in the night. It wasn't going to be as easy the next time.

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! Thanks so much... 


	17. Chapter 17: Still Waters

**Ch 17: Still waters**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. Patience,it's all coming out soon, very soon!

**

* * *

**

He'd try to trace her whereabouts for that long—this little time, he could wait. For three days, he'd been watching and waiting for the right time.

He had known her habits and her schedule. He knew what time she got up in the morning, whom she saw during the day and what time she climbed to bed. He knew she love singing at night, in her bathroom and bedroom sometimes.

He knew her thick blond hair was natural and that the startling blue-violet color of her eyes was not any contact lenses like other girls would use. He knew that she had lost her memory and her character had changed, almost totally.

He was very interested in her physical assets but not urgently and not for the "usual" reasons. He knew he had to kill her after everything and it was a pity.

He was planning very carefully his next step. He hadn't wanted her dead yet the other time and she was lucky to have survived. She was his prey and she was a difficult one. She had been way too lucky even for his benefit. He could fill the rush of adrenaline and thrill whenever she approached him.

It was going to be a long time—for the both of them. Sydney Drew—what a beautiful name. He threw back his head and laughed, you'll regret knowing me.

XXX

Sky had been trying to read Dr. Barkley's file when he heard loud and hastened footsteps approaching. With Sydney still in bed, he couldn't concentrate doing anything. Sky stood up and started pacing to and fro.

"Sky—Syd's coming to. There's movement." Z told him and rushed out again towards the infirmary.

Without a trace of hesitation, Sky ran in the direction of where Z went and followed closely behind with Bridge trailing along from behind.

"I hope this time it's real." Bridge said.

Sky shot him a questioning look.

Bridge shrugged. "The first few times we rushed in—it was a false alarm."

Z stood at her bedside, her gaze fixed at the girl lying unconsciously in bed.

Bridge placed an arm on Z's shoulder trying in avail to console her. Sky watched at the figure with intense eyes.

There was a slight movement—her index finger curled a little. Bridge was the first to notice. She moved a second time, this time her eyelids fluttered, trying to open.

"Call the doctor, somebody." Z yelled.

Slowly, Sydney opened her eyes and blinked once, twice, trying to make out what's going on around her. She tried to whisper something but no voice came out. "Water… "

Sky brought his ears forward. Everyone was excited when Sydney was able to get up. Bridge started dancing around. Z laughed madly, wanting to hug her.

As she sipped from the straw, Sydney looked around, gazing at their all so familiar faces. She looked as if looking for something—"Sky," she asked, "how come Jack isn't here?"

At the same time, the doctor and the psychiatrist strode in with the company of two nurses.

The prancing, dancing and talking stopped almost all at once. Everyone stared at her, searching her eyes. Sky's mouth agape, his shoulders drooped.

Dr. Barkley interrupted. "Seems Ms. Drew's memory is back."

"Oh, my God." Z whispered aloud.

Bridge brightened, "Alas, good news."

Sky had no reaction. His face registered disappointment and resent.

Sydney looked at their faces in wonder and asked again fearing that none of them heard her, "Where's Jack? How come he isn't here?"

"Syd!" Z rushed over and pulled her, laughing and hugging the poor girl. "You remembered!" she said. "My brother will be so happy."

Flashbacks returned to Sydney one by one. Her recent and past memories—of she crying, of Jack leaving with another girl, of her and Sky kissing. Her hands touched her lips and stared at Sky in alarm.

Oh god, she remembered. She must be angry with me now. Sky thought, praying that she would not confront him in front of so many others here.

"Z," Sydney whispered softly but firmly, "Any idea how I can get to your brother a.s.a.p?"

"Mail? Honest, I don't know myself. But Syd, I'm so glad you have come back to us." Z smiled.

Bridge added, "Yea princess, you got the whole of S.P.D. upside down. Everyone's been whispering about you."

"Thank you, everyone. I would be happy to ask my father to write a check for S.P.D and throw a party in honor of me." She said in a serious voice of hers.

Everyone stared at her uneasily.

"Joking," she laughed. The next thing she saw froze her to the spot. "Dr. Barkley!"

"Glad you've come to, Syd and for remembering this old man."

Her whitened face did not escape Sky's eyes. It was good news that Sydney was all right now. Her memory is back and all the more the present problem, which still warrant his attention. Someone wanted her life.

XXX

Jack glanced at the ticket sitting on his table. For three days, he had contemplated on whether to go or not to go. There was no doubt the person he most wanted to see or touch now was Sydney but obviously she doesn't. She stated that before, didn't she?

If he had returned now, it would seem awkward for Syd and him, and of course Sky.

Jack threw the ticket and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. What did he do for fun? Jack jumped from his bed and grabbed his keys from the table. He was heading towards the alley the next moment, ticket forgotten.

XXX

"Commander." Sky saluted to Cruger. "There's something that we need to discuss. It's urgent." Sky pressed.

"Go on." Cruger allowed.

"Sir, I think we need to hire a bodyguard for Sydney at all times." Sky hesitated before saying, "Someone wants her life."

They argued for a while before Cruger drawn to a conclusion. "Who do you suggest, Sky?"

"One who is trusted, preferably a male."

"Very well Sky, you're my most trusted man here. I shall entrust Syd's life in your hands." Cruger said. He was sure that Sky thought too much. But if by doing so would rest his mind, he would do it.

"But, Sir…"

Cruger raised his brow as if trying to say his orders were not to be questioned.

"Yes, Sir," came the reluctant reply.

How was he going to investigate the problem with Sydney at his side all the time? He was going to appoint someone else although who would be a better choice? They were the highest-ranking officers here. If it was anybody who can protect themselves, it was they themselves.

But still… Sky brightened. Why hadn't he thought of that? Omega ranger would be the best candidate for this job, of course.

XXX

The next morning, Sydney screamed when she opened the door. A startled expression drew across Omega's face.

"What the—? Syd, it's me, Omega or Sam. Don't you recognize me?" Omega was having second thoughts about her recovering from her amnesia when she spoke loudly.

"I know who you are. Why are you standing outside my room like a… a security guard."

"Oh!" Recognition written all over his face. "That's because Sky made me to."

Sydney's heart pounced wildly at the sound of his name. Why the…? He hadn't the right to do that to her.

"What's this all about?" Sydney asked, more composed this time.

"If you want to know, Sky said I'm to be your bodyguard for a temporary period of time. Hey… don't stare at me like that, okay? I'm as innocent as can be."

"For the love of god, I don't need a bodyguard." Sydney cried. "Why…? Never mind, I shall go confront the man myself."

Sydney marched off towards Sky's office.

"Sky Tate!" Sydney barged in without the courtesy of knocking on the door.

Sky looked up as if expecting her. "Good morning. I see you are in some temper."

"It's not good at all to be shocked by someone early in the morning. Do you have any sense at all? What's it supposed to mean with Omega being my bodyguard? When do I even need one? What will the other cadets think of me? What will Cruger say?" She paused thinking of other questions, her icy gaze not leaving Sky.

He smiled. The hell he did. "Cool it, Syd. It's for your own good." He left it at that and returned his attention to his computer. He was still searching for Dr. Barkley's background.

"Good, very good. I don't believe Cruger will let you do that. I'm after all at the most one rank below you and several ranks above the rest." She announced proudly. Her haughty princess character is back, Sky thought, sighing.

"Okay, princess. Pay attention to what I'm going to have to tell you." Sky saw her folded her arms and sat down on his sofa, pouting her full lips.

An orb of light rushed in. "Sorry Sky. I wasn't able to stop her."

"I noticed," Sky agreed dryly, "and I always thought light was supposed to travel the fastest."

Sky started to explain to Sydney but left out the part where someone wanted her life. He didn't want to scare her. Getting her mad was much better than for her to live her life in fear everyday.

XXX

Sydney stormed back to her room. She couldn't do much anyway. Cruger's orders—who dared to defy?

She turned to Omega, "You'd better stay a few feet away from me when I trained my cadets, you hear. I don't want them embarrassing me."

"You don't want to be embarrassed by me." He chuckled.

"Do not correct me," Sydney snapped.

Omega raised both his hands. "Okay, fine. You win, princess." He actually preferred the Sydney before. Awww—girls certainly are temperamental. He prayed to god that Nova wasn't like Sydney or he would spend his life having his ears pulled by Nova in future.

Sydney sat down on the bed. "Jack." She whispered, holding the frame in her hands. She clutched it tightly against her chest. "I miss you."

"Go look for him then." Omega said.

"Why are you in my room?" Sydney boomed. "Get out and stay out."

"But… "

"My room is as safe as can be."

"Okay, call me if you need help."

"No, I will be fine. Thank you." Sydney opened the door and shoved him out.

Next thing she did, she pulled out the ring on her finger and slid a photo into an envelope. She called to Omega who stood like a stone outside. "Send this to the mail room. Ask them to hurry."

"What is it?" Omega asked, drawn by curiosity.

"None of your business. Just hurry." Sydney pushed.

She watched as Omega transformed into an orb of light and floated towards the mailroom. She was determined that he would come back to her once he saw the ring. Why hadn't she thought of it soon?

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R!


	18. Chapter 18: Killjoy

**Ch 18: Killjoy**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. Sorry for the loooong update, bad weather here! All the same, hope you enjoy this episode, I'll unveil everything in the next chapter, which is coming verysoon. The title is "Double Jeopardy." So do look out for it! See ya, thanks for the reviews too, although there isn't many this days. Have you forgotten about me already? Haha, hope not.

* * *

Jack jogged back to the building he was currently residing. He whistled in an off rhythmic tune on his way to his room after a fruitful trip to the alley that noon. 

It's been a long time since he had felt satisfaction of himself.

"Hey, Landors." Someone called.

"Hey." Jack called back.

When he reached the reception, the clerk behind the table called out to Jack. "Colonel, you have got a parcel."

Jack strode to the desk and flashed his megawatt smile to the receptionist.

"Thanks." He whispered huskily and winked at her before leaving, both hands on his parcel. He actually felt rather surprise to receive anything, other than Z who occasionally sent letters.

Jack went straight to the bath and left the parcel on his bed. Couple of minutes later, he walked out, droplets of water still dripping from his hair.

He sat on the bed and started ripping the parcel—shiny red wrapper apart. Red meaning what? Ought to be someone from S.P.D, Jack surmised.

There was a small velvet box. Jack opened the lid and beheld was a magnificent ruby set in a heavy gold ring—the ring, his insignia in S.P.D.

Jack was astounded. "What on earth? But how?"

Jack stared at the pink diamond ring on his finger—the betrothal gift they both exchanged that magical day both of them shared before he left for the army.

Jack's towel was forgotten as he stared at both rings, memories flooding his head.

No wait, who sent it? How did they know to send it here? Jack stared at the velvet box. In it laid a photograph—a picture of Sydney and the sunset background.

There was a signature at the bottom right hand corner—Sydney's signature and a phrase on top in her immaculate handwriting. I remember.

For a moment, Jack wondered what that means. I remember. Remember what?

The next second, recognition shot through him. Oh my god, Sydney, she remembered. She finally recalled the past. Jack started jumping up and down the mattress like a six-year-old.

Jack started to pick up the phone, wanting to dial back—no, rather not. He wanted to give her a surprise. He phoned his superior to tell him that he would back with his bride, to hell with Qudamah, his wife is his top of the list priority now.

He couldn't help stifling giggles like a teenager in love. It was the best news he had received ever for a month and a half now.

Jack began rummaging his wardrobe, digging for clothes, suit and dumped them into his luggage bag.

He kept repeating nonsensically to himself, Syd's remember me. She remembers us. Where's the damn ticket? Jack stalked around his room, searching, throwing things around. Before long, his room was in a crazy mess, but who cares? He was leaving already.

XXX

When Sydney woke up from a nap in one of those afternoon naps, her gaze locked with the lipstick scrawled words on her mirror. 'You wretch!'

Great, she had thought. It was one of those jokes again. First she had received a bloody-stabbed doll and now this. No, she wasn't going to do anything yet. It ought to be someone playing pranks with her.

Before leaving the room, Sydney had taken a picture of it with her morpher before wiping those marks away. So, somehow someone had managed to enter her room when Omega was outside—"Sam?" she threw open the door and called out.

"Sam, are you there?"

An orb of orange light bobbed in. "Looking for me, Syd? Miss me already, huh?"

"Funny. Where were you just now?" she stood an arm on her hips.

Omega sounded embarrassed. "Ah, how did you know I left my post?"

"Cruger don't anyhow promote me for nothing. Never mind, I'm going out to get ready for the C squads, then B squad tryouts. The whole of A squad are still pondering over who are the more suitable candidates for…" She turned back, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, of course."

Sydney shook her head and muttered, "Sky's right. Maybe the law of science just changed. Light isn't the fastest at all."

XXX

It was already past evening when Sydney took Baby out for a walk though she didn't think that robots need the walk.

Sydney gazed across the moors, at the sea grassed blowing in the wind, the apple trees dark against the slate sky, the tall white lighthouse a beacon even in this thin November daylight. She heard the rhythmic wash of the breaking waves.

Baby scuffled ahead of her. "Baby, careful don't go near the water or you'll rust." Funny she had to say that to a puppy.

The next moment, Sydney looked up, startled, and what she saw made her take in a deep breath. Watching Baby race across the field, she began to smile, and the smile grew wider.

The silhouette of Jack grew bigger as she sprinted across the fields as well.

"Jack!" Sydney flew into his warm, welcoming arms. "How I miss you so." Tears began to fall.

Jack started to kiss her. "Shhhh honey, I'm back, aren't I." Jack wiped the tears off her cheeks and frowned. "Why are you crying? Aren't you glad to see me?" Jack asked in an unsure tone. He was afraid to wake up and realize it was all but a dream. He needed assurances and almost tried to pinch himself.

"No, they are tears of joy. Jack, Jack, Jack. I miss you."

Jack bent forward and sealed her voice with a second kiss—the bad memories and good memories. Both of them paused for gasps. Sydney's eyes twinkling in the night that fell o-so quickly and Jack's burning gaze.

Jack kissed her again, more insistently than before. If their first kiss had been a surprise, and their second one had been filled with passion, then this one was a zero-to-sixty blood-rush neither of them had felt in years, and they both knew in ten more seconds they'd be unable to stop.

"Whoa, Jack," Sydney breathed, clutching his arms.

"Syd…" he said, smiling widely, swaying with her, pulling her body against his. They needn't have to speak. Their hearts and kiss spell out everything that needed be told.

Staring and shaking his head obnoxiously, Omega transformed into an orb and flew elsewhere. He wasn't needed here already since Colonel. Landors is back. All right, mission accomplished, Omega grinned.

The night was very dark; stars were everywhere, all the way down to the horizon, the sky enclosing Jack and Sydney like a great inverted bowl. Neither had noticed the figure well concealed from behind one of the huge apple trees as they were too busy embracing one another.

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	19. Chapter 19: Double Jeopardy

**Ch 19: Double Jeopardy**

**Disclaimer:** Dun own PR!

PS. Bad weather here! Anyway, this is part one. Themastermind is coming out soon... Stay tuned!

* * *

The wind roared like a wild beast in the night but the couple was too preoccupied with themselves to be bothered about their surroundings. A figure cursed silently.

"I still can't believe you're standing right in front of me now." Jack breathed in her lavender scented hair. He loves the shampoo she used and it hasn't changed since.

Sydney stepped backward to take a good look at Jack, her fiancé that is if he still is. For that, she was still unsure of but daren't ask.

He was still the same drop dead gorgeous man, Sydney thought with quiet pleasure. He was the sexiest man she'd ever met, okay, probably second if compared to Sky but heck.

Jack stood forward and embraced her. Their lips joined for another kiss.

It had been a long time for both of them. They spoke of his sudden appearance. Of what he did and what she did. Sydney had however avoided the part where she was threatened.

Later, they both spoke at the same time.

"Jack…"

"Syd…"

Once more.

"You first."

"You go ahead."

Sydney batted her eyelids shyly, nudging him to speak first.

"All right," Jack nodded, taking in one huge breath. This is it. He had to for he needed this assurance. "Do you want to hear it again?"

"Syd, I… will you marry me?" Jack finished abruptly then stared at Sydney, waiting for an answer from her.

She kept quiet then stretched her arms upward and circled his neck. "Thought you will never ask."

A glint of blush flashed across his hardened, tanned face.

"Is it a yes then?" his voice croaked.

Sydney raised her right hand. "Yes, yes, yes. I, Sydney Drew hereby vow to…"

"Hush darling, I know." Jack put on the ring for her, his ring and they both glittered under the starry night. "From this night, your protection is all of my ambition."

He didn't give her time to protest, just bent his head and took her lips. He teased the corners of her mouth, then took her deeply with his tongue.

The figure leaned against the tree, almost having the impulse to pummel the tree trunk. The plan was backfired, then grimace at the couple walked back to the academy happily hand-in-hand.

"Come on Baby, you've played all night."

"Good dog, buddy. Just like your… erm, R.I.C." Jack praised although not sure how Baby is related to R.I.C. Sydney just laughed.

They entered the halls of the academy, hand-in-hand, happiness plastered all over their faces.

Sydney danced to the reception. "Prep a room for Colonel. Landors."

They took a lift up to their rooms. Throughout the little journey, Jack received smiles and waves and 'Welcome back, Colonel, good to see you again and looking more handsome."

"Jealous?" Jack asked.

"No, they aren't the ones to suffer under my wrath for the rest of your life." Sydney winked cheekily.

Jack and Sydney stopped laughing when they met Sky around the turn of the corridor. Sky stopped dead in his tracks as well.

Mental messages passed through Jack and Sky.

Jack's emotions regarding Sky Tate were conflicting. He liked him, respected him, and appreciated him for the happiness he'd given Syd since her mishap.

Thinking on it all now, Jack drew her into his arms more tightly, receiving as much comfort as he gave. He hugged her close for a long time, turning his face into her neck.

Sky took their messages. "Jack." He nodded as he mouthed the word.

"Sky," Jack nodded too.

Sky shifted his gaze to Sydney, the love of his life and the dying love that had once burned so brightly. For a moment, they gazed at each other, the incomprehensive words that weren't exchanged aloud.

Then Sky walked away, his arms clutching a thick ring file.

Bridge and Z were standing at the extreme end of the corridor and had seen the non-verbal exchange between them.

"Hi, Sky." Z waved as Sky neared them. He just walked away without at least a nod.

"What's with him anyway?" Z asked Bridge who had removed his glove. "You know Bridge, every time I see you removing your glove, it kind of reminds me of the x-men character, Rogue."

"Shhhh Z, their energy… it's weird. Something's up with Sky, he's obviously hiding something from us." Bridge said.

"Obviously he is, he thinks he hid his feeling well with Syd, but no. I knew it all from the beginning."

"Uh, not that Z, he's worried about something, something about Syd."

"Guilty as charge. Sure he does, after all he's the one to have to make a straight face every time he meets Jack."

Bridge looked like he wanted to say more but kept quiet. Z would not understand anyway.

"Special Force A Squad Bridge and Z, report to the command center immediately." Kat's voice blasted on the intercom.

"Drill time." Z groaned.

Bridge smirked. "Thought you have gotten adjusted to the odd sleeping hours already."

Z glared at him. "For your info, it's night time, in other words I need to get my beauty sleep at this hour."

"Oh, since when have you been so beauty conscious like Syd?"

"Oh, since I fall in lov…" Z almost blurted out that she had felt herself physically attracted to this man standing in front of her.

"Didn't catch you. What you say?" Bridge asked.

"Nothing." Z said and marched ahead of him.

Bridge and Z saluted to their commander.

"Your immediate assistance is required at New Tech Square now. Something's up over there."

"Cruger, would you care to be more specific?" Bridge gave their commander his best enigmatic look. "Don't like suspense now."

Cruger growled. "Can't give it to you. I don't know it myself either. The New Tech P.D didn't give me much details."

"Yes Sir." They walked out to the car park, ready for their vehicle.

"So where are we going?" Z asked, seconds later. There was an edge to her tone.

Bridge slanted her a look. He was so tempted to kiss her senseless right now. "New Tech Square, I thought you heard Cruger clear." He said, instead.

"Well, New Tech Square is small but not that small."

"I think your powers and mine are sufficient to find the exact location pronto."

"Whatever."

They sped off in the night.

Z wanted to ask why they, why not send Sky but kept quiet instead. Bridge spoke for her.

"Coz, we're the only ones available tonight."

Z gaped in surprise. "I can't believe you just…"

"Read your mind? Guess I did. Couldn't control my powers just like Dr. Jean Grey couldn't." Bridge winked.

"Look Bridge, I don't appreciate you reading what's up on my mind. Simply put, I don't want you invading my own privacy space." Simply put, I don't want you to know that I'm falling for you, hard.

Bridge shrugged. "Reaching soon. You know, sometimes I enjoy being a police. We can speed for all we can and no one to give us a ticket."

Bridge turned in time to see Z roll her eyes. He chuckled.

XXX

"He wasn't supposed to reach New Tech City tonight." An angry voice hissed in her ear. "What the hell is going on?"

"I know, damn you. We just have to go ahead with plan B." Miranda whispered into her cell phone.

"Whatever it is, I want the girl dead. You hear me!" The voice on the other end demanded.

"You're not the only one who want her dead." She spoke quietly then snapped her phone shut.

There wasn't much time left. She had to act now or it was too late. Jack had arrived too early for his good.

It's all right. Miranda calmed herself down. After this night, Jack is all hers. There's no one else in between them then.

Once Sydney falls down the cliff, she would materialize beside him. Jack would've been too upset and so needed someone to comfort him.

Smart and brilliant as he was, he wouldn't have guessed that she was one of them who plotted her death. There isn't anything wrong with loving someone. Miranda patted the back pocket of her tight jeans—air tickets to Australia.

There they will settle down and make lots of hot, steamy and passionate love. At least, that was what she thought—her idea of an affair with Colonel. Jack Landors.

Probably she will marry him, depending on how he satisfies her in bed. And if he doesn't, which she think not, she would make him fall head over heels in love with her, then kick his ass off her and will island-hop for another man.

This Sky Tate, he looked pretty good. He had a great body and kissable lips. He doesn't like to smile, his lips always tightened firmly.

Serious-looking man—he could surely do as well as Jack in bed, or maybe better. Miranda thought, smacking her lips. She could feel her loins tightening already.

But first, she had to get to the girl first.

XXX

Jack led Sydney to her room and kissed her goodnight before leaving.

"Jack, stay with me tonight."

"No Syd, we have to wait. I don't want to spoil your reputation. Then seek approval from your parents and get wedded as soon as possible."

Jack had to control himself even as he said those words. Sydney really could make him hard.

"I don't care about reputation…" Sydney pouted her lips.

"Be good, honey. I'll be right beside you next door."

"Okay," Sydney relented. "Then we look for my parents tomorrow."

"That's my Syd. Now, run along. Good night."

Jack went off to the bathroom upon seeing Sydney close her room door. Alas, they were together.

XXX

Sky stalked to his room. Seeing Jack and Sydney again pained him, he felt his heart been stabbed again and again and it was bleeding inside.

On the other hand, he was happy for Sydney. She had finally found happiness and solace from the one man she loves so long.

Sky sighed and sat down on the recliner. So much for buying her a necklace, well, that would settle for her wedding gift already.

Sky flipped open the thick cover of the ring file and started flipping to the back. He tore his gaze and stare at the digital clock on his dresser—ten-thirty. He was already so tired but Sky was determined to crack and close this case before Jack's wedding.

Sky's let his thoughts drifted away. There was going to be a huge wedding of course. Sydney's family is rich and so was his. When they were kids, their parents had said Sky and Sydney made a compatible match—a match-make in heaven was their exact words.

Sky hadn't like kiddo-Sydney. He pictured her as a spoilt princess, whining and making noises craving for attention. Yes, she was smart—second in academics, second in shooting and always second best compared to him, Sky Tate.

Yet today, she had evolved into a beautiful and charming young lady. Many of their friends had put them together, thinking they were a pair. How wrong were they, Sky thought, shaking his head.

But the worse part was both their families were going to have to be disappointed. Will they eventually accept Jack Landors was another story.

Sky pulled his thoughts back to the thick document he was reading and almost dropped the file. His eyes widened.

Miranda Annie Jakobs

Age: 23

Past: Master of disguise, ex conman

Current occupation: Police officer

Special skills: Accurate marksman

And a note at the bottom, 'No one knows her real name and her real identity.'

Sky continued reading her files. What she did and how she wormed her way out of each disguise. Great, just great. This Miranda is going to be a real helluva big problem.

Sky took off in his red t-shirt and pants, morpher and blaster still in place.

Sky thought he had seen Miranda somewhere today, near S.P.D. The worse part was they had exhibitions at this time and guests were invited for a talk.

Miranda could easily mingle and hide away among the crowd. Sky was confident that she was related to Sydney's accident.

It was no secret among S.P.D that Miranda had tried coming between Jack and Sydney then. Naturally, Miranda would try means and ways to get rid of her.

By the time Jack stepped out of the bathroom, he was just in time to see Sky dashed outside. What could Sky be doing at this time? Jack wondered and headed back to his room.

Sky met Omega on the way. "Omega, what are you doing here?" He asked in a worried voice. Last he saw, Sydney's room was intact, no sign of breakthroughs. It didn't occur to Sky that Miranda could have been a master of locks and was able to un-trigger the alarms.

"What?"

Sky repeated, "No time for explanations. Hurry to guard Sydney or it's too late."

Sky rushed into the lift, which had approached at the same time. A soft, hissing sound overhead told him that someone had fired the silenced pistol. The bullet splintered wood. A gloved hand had depressed the close button. Sky's eyes followed an arm up to a pleasantly smiling face.

"Very interesting, "Mr. Tate," his visitor said softly. Before Sky could react, a pistol was raised and fired at point blank range into his forehead. He dropped down before he could create a shield.

Miranda shook her head in pity. She didn't want to kill Sky but she needn't an alibi to see her commit murder.

She hastened her steps towards Sydney's room. It was now or never.

XXX

"My meter reading points to a hotel." Z offered.

Finding a parking place anywhere close to the hotel was impossible. "What's on earth is happening today, why are there so many vehicles on the road." Bridge complained.

"Beats me. Just find a place and park, someone's in trouble."

"Okay."

Z couldn't help but wondered how come Bridge was promoted instead of her.

XXX

Jack stepped out of his room and almost banged with Omega. "What the hell?" Jack cursed.

"Sorry, Landors. Sky wanted me to come over. He's acting all weird. No time to talk, I need to get to Syd."

Sky must be up to something, Jack decided. He had been acting like that since the last time he saw him.

Jack ran off in pursuit of Sky.

XXX

The high-pitched whine of a mosquito roused Sydney from her deep sleep. She lurched to a sitting position, heart pounding in expectation of imminent danger, her body drenched in cold sweat even with the blasting of air-con. It wasn't a mosquito; it was a buzzing sound coming from outside.

Sydney turned her head and saw a silhouette standing at the balcony, behind the curtain. Sydney swung her feet to the floor, quietly but swiftly grabbed her morpher and blaster. She squatted low.

Sydney swallowed quietly and began assessing her intruder. When she recognized the figure as Miranda, Sydney almost stood up and welcomed her. Miranda had a silencer in her right hand. The next minute, Sydney stared at Miranda pulled the trigger and stepped away smugly then crossed towards the balcony.

Sydney crawled to her balcony and stared out. Rain began splattering on her as she stepped out and stood upright. Lightning flashed briefly and thunder rumbled, vibrating the rain streaked glass on the opened balcony.

She flicked open her morpher and whispered quietly, "Sam, I'm pissed and ready for action. I'm going to beep my brains out when the music starts. Get your ass down here pronto."

Next thing she knew, Sydney's morpher had been kicked off her hand and she stared horrifyingly at Miranda.

Terror and fury propelled Sydney as she tried to escape the woman standing a few feet away from her. Her stomach tightened.

"You have no where to hide, Barbie." Said the seething voice.

Sydney kept quiet then sprang up on Miranda. It was difficult to outwit her for they both were skilled at combats.

Seeing it a chance, Sydney tried to outrun the killer. She put on a burst of speed towards her room door. Her lung ached. Sweat poured off her. Sydney glanced back over her shoulder. The killer was closing in. terror hammered through her arteries. She was going to be shot to death.

A quiet voice asked 'Why didn't she thought to morphed? Can't, part of S.P.D rule not to use powers against civilians.' Sorry, Jack.

As Sydney closed her eyes, Omega blasted the door open.

"S.P.D., you are under arrest." Omega held a .42 in both his hands, in a firing position.

"Ha, you can't stop me. Both of you, I'm going to have it my way."

As Miranda said those words, she fired twice at both her targets.

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	20. Chapter 20: And then you die

**Ch 20: And then you die...**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

A/N: There here you go. Coming up, **Dead End**. Please continue to show support.

* * *

Miranda heard the rush of footsteps in the hallway. She drew a breath and held it, listening, as the steps grew louder. She mustn't stay any longer. 

Miranda backed quickly even before she can glance at the two figures lying in a pool of blood. Anticipation knocked against her eardrums as the door slid slowly. Mission accomplished! Jack was going to be all hers already.

Miranda was sure someone was standing outside the door—a shadow beneath the door. That was what she last saw before jumping off from the building, rope attached to her holstered waist. She had come prepared.

Her silencer tugged back in her holster and her laughter ringing in the dark like a banshee.

The footsteps came and go quickly, heading to the lift. The elevator stopped on the lowest level of the building. The lone passenger raised the pistol and aimed it toward the opening doors, but didn't have to use it. No one was waiting.

XXX

"Great." Jack muttered. "Just lost Sky. What was that man up to anyway?" Jack wondered, checking the time on his watch, fifteen minutes to eleven. He was tired but Jack decided a walk out would do him well, besides he was already outside.

XXX

"You pulled off that stunt really well, Syd." Omega sat up from the cold, hard floor. "I'm having quite a backache here."

"Yeah right, I have trouble getting up myself." Sydney said as she pulled the front of her blouse to survey the bulletproof vest she was wearing underneath. She plucked off the bullet and threw it on the floor. "I'm sick."

Omega offered her his hand and she tugged it, pulling herself to her feet.

"I almost thought I couldn't survive." Sydney said, trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

Omega grinned. "What motivates you to wear a bulletproof vest tonight?"

Sydney shot him a funny look. "I wear it everyday," she paused to stare at herself in the mirror, "even to bed."

"Smart thing. I don't think others do that though. It's stuffy thing."

"Real good thing you are morphed, Omega. Pistol bullets don't do any harm to those suits."

"I'm glad to live longer although if I'd die today, it makes no sense for Omega to appear here in future, now do we."

"Absolutely."

"Really, I must say that Miranda is a mad woman. Ah well, on second thoughts, she look pretty damn hot in those black tights, don't you think Syd?"

"I'll tell Nova that the next time she visits," Sydney paused giving some thought. "Hey, Sam, I'm glad that you had followed suit just now, or our cover is blown."

"I believe I do have brains but thanks for the compliment. It's not everyday one gets praised but a lady as pretty as you." Omega smirked. "Anyway, if not for Jack who rushed me here, I wouldn't have second guessed you were in danger. He tipped me you know, so you got to go thank him in the morning."

Sydney rushed out toward the door.

"Where you going at this time? We need to report this…"

"I'm looking for Jack."

Omega flew in front of her. "Not now, last I saw he's off in a hurry somewhere."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sydney snapped. "Out of my way, sorry."

At that moment, Cruger's voice personally boomed into the speakers, "Officer Drew and Omega, report to the command center immediately."

Omega shrugged and watched Sydney stormed into the command center, then followed closely behind her. It was going to be one long night.

Somewhere behind a wall, stood a man. He was cursing silently at Miranda for not doing a clean job and letting that bitch go. He was going to have to do it by himself and he was going to have to strike the boy first.

"Sir."

"Officer Drew," Cruger pointed at the camera ahead of them, waiting for an explanation from either of them.

"I know, I was going to explain that intruder later but I need to get to Jack first, now."

"He's not in the building now."

"Then he must be in some sort of a trouble now."

"Not now, Syd."

"Yes, now, Cruger." Sydney stared straight into Cruger's eyes, adamant.

"Ah, if you two realize, something seems off tonight. Did any of you both see Sky?"

Cruger and Sydney turned to Omega, staring at him with fiery eyes.

"Just asking. No need for that atrocity." Omega commented, a trail of irony in his voice.

Kat stepped forward, a look of distress on her face. "Commander, you might wish to take a look at this now."

The TV showed what happened to Sky but anything after was cut so whatever happened to the red ranger later was unknown.

Sydney stared at the monitor, horrified. Omega had a blank look on his face while the Commander growled.

"Dispatch C squad out to deal with this matter."

Sydney muffled sobs. "I'm going."

"No, you may not. And that is an order."

"Sorry Sir, I need to… he's the leader of our squad."

Cruger stared at Sydney, his expression softened. Kat said, "Let her go, Cruger. She needs to lead the C squads."

Kat made a face and Sydney stepped out, then ran off towards the elevator. Cruger ordered Omega to follow.

XXX

Jack met Dr. Barkley when he was moving across the lawn. "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing out here?"

"Was going to ask you that too. Thought I'd love a walk before going to sleep."

"Same here. It's an old habit already. What time is it now?"

Jack checked his wristwatch, "Close to eleven. Why?"

"Eleven's a nice time, don't you think. Mysterious and full of nail-biting suspense at this time of the night."

Jack looked at him quizzically.

Dr. Barkley laughed. "I read too much novels. Don't mind this old man. It's a good thing the rain had stopped. Love the moist feeling walking on the damp floor."

They continued walking and talking about the moon, the stars and the weather that seemed unrelated. Jack guessed that this doctor must be one lonely man.

Then they began discussing about Sydney and her recovery, which was a blessing to the both of them. However Jack started to find it odd when Dr. Barkley pressed him for the time again and again.

XXX

"SKY!" Sydney screamed when the elevator opened. But there was no Sky in it. No blood, nothing at all. It was just an empty box with no passenger at all.

"Where is he?" Sydney asked aloud, stepping in and paced around in the compacted area. She stared up and felt about.

"Syd, get a hold of yourself. It is evident that Sky's not here. Could it be he's in another lift?" Omega asked.

Sydney began to sob again silently. "Sky, oh god, where are you. I'm sorry, I have so many things to tell you. Please don't leave me like that, Sky." She sat on the floor, rubbing her head.

Omega ordered the C squads to check the entire building's lifts. "Syd, nah ah. Sky will be all right, S.P.D and half of New Tech City depends on him."

"Sir, ma-am, no sign of Officer Tate at all."

Omega nodded, "Keep looking, he must still be alive and can't have gone far."

XXX

"Did Syd…" In the middle of his question, Jack glanced across. He saw the pistol, but he wasn't given time to register the thought that it was actually being aimed straight at him. "What are you doing?" Jack asked slowly.

Dr. Barkley aimed the gun at Jack's thigh and he stumbledthen went down slowly, groaning in pain inwardly.

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	21. Chapter 21: Dead End

**A Falling Star**

**Ch 21: Dead End**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. Back... Busy with school and stuffs, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Sky was gone and now Jack. 

The night was very dark. Sydney found herself prowling on the forest floor. The sea air was shaky; it must have stung her eyes, because she suddenly wiped away a tear. More came, filling her eyes.

XXX

"Get into the car."

"The hell I will do that."

"Get in, drive."

Finally, Jack relented. There was nothing he could do now but he had an idea. "Hey, doc…"

"Shut up!" Dr. Barkley roared, reaching across the seat to strike Jack in the face with barrel of his gun. Jack reeled from the impact, seeing stars. The car weaved down the road. Jack had never felt so real or alive as now, knowing that he had fallen in love with someone and that he will die trying to save her life. But why him?

Knowing there was no way he'd drive this maniac even a foot closer to where Sydney might be, Jack hit the gas as hard as he could and crashed his car straight into a tree.

The second Sydney heard the crash and the car horn, she stumbled and almost fell, jarring her bones with the impact panting to catch her breath as the world went suddenly mad around her. Everything was howling, blasting lights, booming thunder; she struggled and strained to listen.

He had a gun. Sydney slid down fast, so that only her eyes were visible over the dash, and she caught a glimpse of Jack's bloody face, the shiny barrel pointed at his head, the white-haired man holding the gun as the lighthouse beam swept over.

"Okay," the psychiatrist said, staring Jack in the eye, pointing to the drop-off just past the lighthouse. "Walk over to the cliff."

Jack didn't want to do anything that might make it easier for Barkley to shoot him, send his body into the sea, but he needed to buy time.

And then he heard a voice.

"Hello, Jack," she called cheerfully as if not seeing the gun.

Dr. Barkley dropped his arm, hiding his weapon behind.

"Isn't it a beautiful night? I remember you used to enjoy rainy night walks."

"I still do." He spoke, voice filled with appreciation. "Shall we invite her to our little party too, Jack?"

"Syd, get out of here, pronto." His eyes pleaded with her.

Even as he spoke, Sydney stepped between him and Dr. Barkley, laughter and jokes. At the same time, her fist tightened on the metal rod, which was fast taking its form.

Sydney extended her hand, "Welcome to New Tech City."

"Miranda, you may want to run a check on her," he said, swinging the gun and pointed at her chest.

Sydney ducked away in time as Jack swung forward.

All happened ina minute. Sydney smashed her fist down the doctor's wrist and Jack heard the bone crack and the gun fired. The bullet ricocheted straight into his chest.

Dr. Barkley started to move, trying to fire at them again.

Ignoring the scorching pain on his chest, he tried to pin him down.

"Let me help you. I'm a doctor and you need to stop the blood immediately."

"Jack!" Sydney cried. "The edge."

The words kicked in and he soon realized that Sydney was right. While he was working on tearing off the fabric, he felt a hard fist shoot out, hitting him squarely at his jaw.

Sydney reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of knife and jammed it straight into Barkley's neck.

The doctor clutched at his throat and fell backwards, met Jack's eyes for one more second and tumbled backwards off the bluff. It was over but the truth?

They lay on the floor together, comforting each other and stared at the body lying on the breakwater below. Sydney listened to his heavy breathing and checked his pulse. It was bad and they both know it.

"Syd," Jack struggled with his words.

"Jack," she cried, holding him close to her. "Please don't die, don't go. Stay with me. I'll go get help. Don't die on me now! Not when I just found you."

Jack stared into her baby blue eyes he had loved so much. "I—I never did…tell…you before…Syd, I love you, before and now." He whispered. He heard the waves and a distant siren before losing his consciousness.

"I love you too," Sydney cried, rocking and holding him. He tried to nod, the tears rising from his throat and he blacked out, blood flowing from his body, into the cold ground.

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	22. Chapter 22: Puzzles

**Ch 22: Puzzles**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. Extremely short chap, but the next one is on its way.

* * *

"He will live, Syd. That guy has a strong will." Z placed a hand on Sydney's shoulder.

Sydney nodded. "It's been several days."

Z sat down on a chair, opposite them. "Go get some rest, girlfriend. Bridge and I will take it from here."

"I'm fine really, Z. Thanks, but I would like to stay with Jack for a little longer."

"Suit yourself," Z shrugged. "I'll go fetch something for lunch. What would you have?"

"Anything you get is fine with me."

XXX

"I don't like it."

"Hmmm?" Bridge looked at Z quizzically.

"Syd, she's, oh god, I don't know what to say."

"Z, give the girl a break. She's gone through a lot. Sky's missing and Jack's unconscious for nearly a week."

"Now that you mentioned Sky—don't you find it puzzling somehow? Like he's just vaporized from earth. What do you think happened? No wait, wait—what does your energy says?"

"No clues."

Z stared at him, her eyes glaring.

"Why are you looking at me like that? My powers are on and off, I haven't a chance to sharpen them yet."

"Whatever, we need to grab something from the café for Syd. She hasn't eaten for god knows how long." Z said and walked ahead of Bridge.

XXX

* * *

TBC


	23. Chapter 23: Together Forever

**Chapter 23: Together Forever**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. It's here & it's one of my favs.

* * *

"Have I ever told you what a courageous, fascinating woman I think you are for doing what you did, even though it placed your own life in jeopardy?" Jack smiled and looked adoringly at his fiancée, Sydney Drew. 

"God, when I think back on that night, to when I felt your blood running over my hands." She pressed a kiss onto his neck. "I had fallen in love with you again, and I couldn't understand why. Before I really ever discovered you, I almost lost you. I was too afraid to lose you."

Jack bent forward to kiss her with love and unappeasable passion.

"Wait Jack, will I hurt you?" Sydney asked, worried.

"I'm fine, to hell with the pains, after all that we've went through, this is nothing."

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you too."

Z closed the door quietly behind her and giggled. Jack had been up for couple of days and they were glad that he was fine.

"Awww, that was so romantic." Bridge whistled.

Z nodded. "They deserved the best."

"Yes, certainly. Doggie will be over the moon."

"I'm guessing the wedding bells are coming soon."

"Well yeah."

"What yeah, you disagree?" Z stared at Bridge.

"Nope, I'm all for it. It's just that—with Sky's still missing and we couldn't even find his body."

"Bridggy, let's not go over this emotional business again. We'll find him all right."

XXX

The man standing next to the windowwas dressed in dark navy linen slacks, a shirt of the same color, but in a softer weave, and a black-colored linen sport coat. The colors complemented his eyes and had never looked more handsome. He stared into the distant, the sunset he had once watched together with the love and light of his life.

XXX

"Marry me, Syd. I don't want to lose you again." Jack said in a fierce whisper.

"Oh Jack. Yes, yes I will."

Jack's mouth ground into hers, his lips hot and firm, his arms straining her to him so tightly that she couldn't take a breath. Her senses spun wildly, overwhelmed by the sudden excess of pleasurable messages that were ricocheting along her nerves.

She could feel his steely strength in the muscles of his shoulders, taut under her clenched fingers; he was boldly, obviously, aroused, his flesh pushing against her. An insidious weakness began to creep through her bones and muscles, and deep inside her there was heat and a burning, writhing need.

"Syd," he muttered, his breath rasping as it let his chest. Thin strap had drooped off her right shoulder, letting her bodice slip, and he brushed the strap completely down.

She lay in his arms. He took small kisses from her lips, her cheek, and her temple. "I've been going half-crazy, wanting you." He muttered rawly. "I know this was too fast, that you weren't ready for it, but I don't regret it. You're mine. Don't try to run away from me, love; stay with me, forever."

Sydney nodded, with a passion so fierce. "Together, forever." She affirmed. There was nothing to go between them now.

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R! 


	24. Chapter 24

**A Falling Star**

**Ch 24**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own PR!

PS. Back.

* * *

"Sir, is there anything else I can get for you?" A classic looking female clad in a black suit asked the lone and powerful figure standing next to the window.

He shook his head, his back facing the lady in black. She nodded and bowed slightly before shutting the door.

Couple of minutes later, there was a knock and a stranger strode in. "Son, I've just received an invitation to Jack and Syd's wedding."

The figure turned slowly then walked back to his seat.

"What do you have to say about this, son?"

He kept quiet and started to read the file on his table instead.

"Are you going to keep from them about this? Will you ever regret?"

"Give them my best wishes, dad. I know what I'm doing." He replied, his eyes still scanning the pages.

"You are taking over this company for good?"

He smirked. "Do I have a choice?"

"I hope you know what you are doing. But I'm glad that you are taking over that seat. I've waited long."

"Good, don't worry about me, dad. I'm fine."

"We'll talk again soon. Now good luck son." The older man stood up and walked out.

XXX

Sydney wore a dress that was a vivid pink, a color that didn't flatter most women. But the vibrant color intensified the blue of her eyes, the rosy bloom in her cheeks, and the sunlit gold of her hair.

The sleeveless dress had a ruffled neckline that cut straight across her collarbone, but was scooped out all the way to her waist in back. The full skirt swirled around her calves, almost touching the ankle straps of her white sandals. Her hair was piled on top of her head and secured there with white camellias. She looked perfect.

Sydney stared out into the blue sea, her mind full of the missing man, Sky. She was getting married and she wanted him to be there, for her and for Jack. 'Where are you, Sky? Come back to us.'

"What are you thinking, Syd?" Jack hugged her from behind.

Sydney turned around and smiled. "Hi, what brings you out here?"

"You."

"Oh, Jack."

His mouth ground into hers, his lips hot and firm, his arms straining her to him so tightly that she couldn't take a breath. Her senses spun wildly, overwhelmed by the sudden excess of pleasurable messages that were ricocheting along her nerves.

She could feel his steely strength in the muscles of his shoulders, taut under her clenched fingers.

Minutes later, Jack pulled apart slightly. "Thinking about Sky?"

Unable to hide her embarrassment, she looked downwards at her sandals. "Jack, I'm sorry. It's not what you think, I'm just worried."

"I understand, honey. I understand. We'll find him soon."

XXX

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R!


	25. Chapter 25: RSVP

**Invitation to Jack and Sydney Landor's Wedding**

.-..-. /)/) .-..-.  
"-.-" ( ';' ) "-.-"  
.-..-. c(..c) .-..-.  
"-.-" OO "-.-"

Jack's wedding was an excuse for a party every night as the celebration escalated. There were lunches, afternoon teas and endless visits sandwiched between appointments with the photographer, the caterer and the florist. The downs were pressed and ready, the tuxedos had arrived from the drycleaners. And the big day, tomorrow.

o o  
o  
o  
--o---o-  
o o /  
/  
. :./  
:./  
/


	26. Chapter 26: Wedding bells & goodbyes

**Ch 25: Wedding bells & goodbyes**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. The big day is here. Smiles, everyone :)

* * *

Sydney walked down the aisle of the huge, drafty old church with her cream-colored satin gown rustling and the veil trailing behind her. Her father's arm was steady under her hand.

Familiar and beloved faces turned toward her as she walked: the faces of the many people she had met this past week, all beaming at her.

At the altar, waiting for her, were Z, and her friends, four heads in varying shades of blond.

And Jack. Tall, impossibly handsome, and so beloved that it hurt to look at him. His image was blurred by the veil she wore, but he watched her, and there was a moist glitter in his eyes, like that of the sea.

Her father gave her hand to Jack, who moved to stand by her side. The pearl on her hand gleamed in the golden candlelight of the many tapers that flickered throughout the church.

Jack pressed her hand warmly, and she looked up at him. His eyes were steady. Hers were dark, secretive pools, but there were no more secrets between them. Turning toward the altar, they began speaking their vows.

At the far corner of the church, well concealed by the decorations, Sky mouthed silent wishes to the newly wed. At last, he could set his mind and leave, SPD and out of her life. 'Goodbye, Syd. I owe you this much and Jack.'

Sky left quietly, unnoticed.

XXX

Especially kisses like these, deep, hungry kisses, as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. He held her so tightly that his hands were hurting her, and she didn't care.

SYDNEY AND JACK DIDN'T trash the room, tear the sheets off the bed, or tie each other to the headboard. They didn't have to. All that chaos, all that energy, all the mind-clearing joy and cathartic lust and tender, intense sex can tear two people apart and wrap them back together without any outward evidence.

It's as simple as a kiss, a fast rhythm, a word or two at the right second, her holding him around the shoulders, and Jack bearing down on her and her lifting him up.

When they finally had to rest, had to pull the covers up and be still, they tangled themselves together and breathed against each other.

"I love you, Syd. I always will."

* * *

TBC-Pls R&R!


	27. Chapter 27: Goodbyes

**Ch 27: Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: **Dun own PR!

PS. I'll be writing a sequel to this so let's leave it at that, okay?

* * *

_A year later…_

Z and Bridge went to visit the blissful couple, wanting to share the news with them. They were going to get married. Z snuggled in his arms, and felt like the happiest woman in the world.

A robot opened the door and invited them in. It served them tea and cakes before giving them an electronic letter. Z looked at it quizzically, wondering what was happening. It read:

_Dear Z and Bridge,_

_By the time you read this, Jack and I are on the way to Mexico. His last mission—our last mission, to capture Qudamah. Don't worry about us; we'll take care of ourselves. I'm lying if I tell you this mission is nothing sort of a honeymoon. But, Jack and I are good surveillance partners, remember?_

_We need your support. As this is an undercover mission, no one knows about it, not even Cruger. I want to let you know that if anything happens to us, we'll be happy. We chose this path, we'll end it._

_To Bridge—take care of Z. She's the first person who to sleep on my Peanuts and looked at me straight in the eyes._

_To Z—Congratulations for finally getting married._

_We wish you all the best._

_With love,_

_Jack & Syd_

They watched the letter self-destruct. Tears welded Z's eyes. "Oh Jack, Syd."

"It's alright, Z."

"How can they do that to us? How?"

* * *

The End


End file.
